Fox Hunter
by Crimson Lion
Summary: At the age of six Naruto is saved by the Dark Blade Clan of the Yajuta species and train to become the Ultimate Predator Naruhina I dont own Naruto or Predator
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Prospects

It was a dark night in Kohona with a full moon rising over the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Tonight was Oct.10 and nearly all of Kohona was having a blast as people celebrated the death of Kyuubi while mourning the loss of their hero that was the Yondiame. However, not everyone is enjoying the celebration, as one might first believe just walking around the festival area.

In fact, there are few people not enjoying the village festivities. Who? First, is a six- year old boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on each side of his cheeks currently running for his life as a mob of villagers.

Why?

Despite what the younger generation were told the Kyuubi no Kitsune was not killed, but rather sealed inside a newborn child.

That child is the one running from the angry mob, which despite the 4th's DYING wish was not seen as a hero, but rather as the demon itself reincarnated into human form.

Which in their eyes made the demon fox killable.

After several dozen assassination attempts on the boy's life both asleep and awake by both villager and ninja alike the predecessor of the 4th, the Sandiame made a law that no one could tell the younger generation about the Kyuubi sealed inside of Naruto or attempt to harm Naruto out of penalty of death.

Unfortunately, just as one problem was solved another came up that was almost as bad if not worse.

The problem was enforcing the law when over half the Shinobi and villagers of Kohona hated the boy and the remaining minority couldn't lift a finger without being afraid of them being labeled a "demon lover" and face such hatred themselves.

Truly the real demon Hidden in the Leaf was not Naruto.

At least that was the thought that came to several unknown figures watching from one of the rooftops below as the mob that was chasing Naruto finally caught up to him.

The group of figures, a total number of 4 of them all together, were invisible to all those around them below through their advance cloaking technology. Silently, they watched with curiosity and slight disgust as the mob circled the boy like a pack of hungry animals all yelling and hitting the boy who was on the ground with tears in his eyes not knowing why he was being hated.

_"Why are they doing that to such a little Ooman?" _said on of the figured in his native language while his head visor translated what the group below was saying.

_"Its hard to say there are so many voices at once. I'm picking up words of "demon", "monster", and "devil child" amongst their yells,"_ said a second voice next to the first while his hand was itching to reach for his knife strapped near his ankle.

_"I did a scan of the Ooman boy. He has something inside of him sleeping. That may be the cause of their hatred for the Oman, but the little one is not the creature itself. What should we do leader?"_ said the third figure his visors eye socket glowing for a moment.

_"These Oomans are a disgrace to their species. The boy has great potential I can feel it in my blood. Move in and save the little Ooman...kill or cripple those hurting him. I'll call our transport to pick us up. GO!"_ said the team leader, as the other three nodded and moved fast into the angry mob.

None to soon as one of the angry members of the mob was a ninja, who stepped forth with a katana in his right hand ready to take the frightened barely and conscious boy's life from him along with the fox. "Time to die demon," said the ninja raising his sword over his head while the crowd cheered and screamed for the child's blood to be spilled.

What they got was a different spilling of blood...the ninja's.

An unknown weapon came spinning out of nowhere and sliced the ninja's arm at the elbow clean off making the arm fall with the sword landing on the ground less then an inch from the boy's stomach.

For a moment no one moved or spoke as they watched in horror as the silence was broken by the crippled ninja looking at his elbow where his arm as a whole was once connected. It was short lived as two parallel blade pierced through the man's chest before an unseen force lifted now slowly dying ninja into the air.

Soon ninja from the mob rushed in weapons drawn trying to kill Naruto thinking he was doing this with his demon powers and playing possum while doing it.

They to were struck down as some form of blast or blade that put a smoldering hole in their chest or took off their heads hit them.

The mob moved back out of fear that they would be next.

They froze when a hear piercing roar echoed through Kohona stopping them and all others within its wall from doing what they were doing.

All frozen to their souls at the sound they were hearing that sounded like a demon had just risen from hell itself.

(Hokage Tower)

One such man froze what he was doing (which was paperwork) and ran to the window. 'Could it be? No the Kyuubi was sealed the boy couldn't have released the creature. But if that is true then what is causing that horrible sound?' thought Sandiame Sarutobi before removing his Kage robes that underneath it were full battle ready ninja gear.

In less then the time it took to remove the robes "The Professor" was no longer in his office.

(Back in the Village)

Just as the sound came it had vanished, but as it vanished figures that were once cloaked appeared scaring the already frightened villagers even more.

Carefully the unknown figures surrounded the boy and created a triangle defensive formation to protect the young Ooman from harm.

Within seconds the team leader of the squad of Yautjas appeared in a similar fashion as his brethren before picking up the now unconscious boy. All the while looking at him and further analyzing the boy through his visor helmet. _'The little Oomans wounds are healing, but its shortening his life span though it is fortunate it won't be by much. When we get to the med bay of our ship I'll have to give him some treatments to negate the strange creatures effects. With the proper training this Ooman could be one of the greatest hunters ever. Never mind he is not of the Yautja race his strength to endure such pain for so long is proof he is worthy. I must speak to the Elders though before making it official and then maybe one day...you will come here to hunt for the skulls of your enemies,'_ thought the group leader just before the Third Hokage appeared with a small army of ANBU Black Ops behind him.

"You there! What do you think you are doing? Put that boy down this instant," said Saruotbi wondering what ninja village wore uniforms such as theirs. 'Are they even human? Are they demon shinobi?' thought Sarutobi getting into fighting stance along with the other ANBU ninja behind him.

The Group leader looked at Sarutobi and his helmet visors eyes flashed red before a blue light shined over them and the Predator's ship came into view hovering steadily over the while village before another light came down on the group of Yautja and the boy in the leader's arms. Before any one could do anything strange rings came down upon them and in a flash of light they were gone and the rings went back up into the ship before it took off seconds later.

After what seemed like a long moment Sarutobi regained his senses though he was stilled baffled by what he saw. "Find out what happened? I want all these villagers sent to Ibiki for interrogation and I want the bodies of the dead examined down to the slightest detail," said Sarutobi to an ANBU member next to him.

"Hokage-sama did you see what I did? They must be agents of the gods. I mean they took the demon away from here so surely they have heard the villages prayers and." said another ANBU member only to find his head removed with a kunai through the neck by the Third Hokage.

'Idiot. Whatever, those creatures are they just took the hero of this village and the Fourth Hokage son. Naruto...I am sorry I have failed you and your father. I pray you do one day return so that I may be able to tell you how sorry I am,' thought Sarutobi letting his tears leave his face as he stared up into the moon lit sky.

Not from Sarutobi a little girl with pale lavender eyes also had tears as the boy she admired was taken away. She ran to her home to cry as it was all she could do.

(Predator mother ship)

The doors of the council chamber slide open and the leader of the pack walked through with an unconscious Naruto in his arms

"_Swift Knife why have you brought this Ooman here to our ship" _the elder roared at the subordinate

"Forgive me Elder but my squad and I notice this Ooman child being beaten and abused by his own species all because of something that was inside him but not a part of himself" he replied he turned his head to the one on his left "Long spear please show the playback of the events tonight" the warrior next to him nodded and pressed a button on his gauntlet. A light shot out and into a pillar that rose from the floor then a light shined from the top and a screen out of pure light formed. 

The elder growled at the visions they saw _"That settles it this village does not deserve such a promising… _they stopped when they saw the third come in to view the elders saw something in his eyes _"hmmm this Ooman seems different from the rest, his eyes speak concern for the child"_ with this the elder rose from his seat _"Take this child to the med lab and try to negate that power from stealing his life force, while you are doing that I am going to meet this Ooman"_ pointing to the picture of the third

"_Yes elder"_ bowing Swife Knife turned and headed to the medical lab part of the ship with Naruto after he had left the elder turned back to the video

'_Hmm these two could be what the boy need to push him self if he is to survive our training' _he thought while looking at the picture of the third and bringing up the picture of the young girl from that night. With that he turned and left to the teleporter to see the third Hokage

(Hokage tower)

Sarutobi sat in his seat, staring at the sake bottle thinking over the event that had transpired a few hours ago. He had yet to have a drink his heart still ached from the abduction of the boy he considered a second grandson "Naruto I hope you come back one day so I can apologize for being the foolish old man I am" he said to himself then a flash of bright filled the room

When he looked up he saw a similar creature from early tonight yet he was dressed differently that the other. Unlike the others metal armor he had black armor that had red light on it covering his back was a blood red cape that had a weird symbol that look like a T. (AVP symbol marking)

He automatically took a defense stance "You are one of them the ones who took Naruto what did you do to him"

The elder held up his claw silencing the man from asking further questions and threw a small device on his desk. He then motion from the device to the third's ear

"You want me to put that in my ear" to which he nodded being suspicious Sarutobi slowly pick up the weird shaped device and put it into his ear

"_Can you understand me Ooman" _seeing the shock on his face_ "I take the look on your face as a yes, that device is a translator for you and you alone no one else is to use that" _

"Now answer my question why did you take Naruto" He replied after gaining his composure steeling his gaze on the creature

"_The child we feel has great potential and seeing how your village has treated him we believe that he would be better with us" _to which the Sandaime nodded seeing the logic in the creature's statement

'_He is right this pathetic village does not deserve a hero like Naruto but still he belongs here with us'_ he thought staring out over the city "I would like to propose a deal"

"_What would this deal entail" _the elder look suspiciously at the old man

"I allow you to train naruto for six years then bring him back for the genin exams" he stated with confidence the elder growled behind his mask

"How do you know he would want to come back" the predator smirked 

"Because he always state he is going to become hokage and surpass the yondaime, who is his father but he doesn't know" pointing to the picture on the far wall "May I ask what your name is"

"_I am called scarface by my clan I lived for 150 years and taken over the clan when the elder was dying and appointed me as the next leader" _while looking at the picture of the yondaime then gasped _"I know him he helped us with a bad blood of our clan"_

"Bad Blood?" the third raised an eyebrow

"_They are similar to you missing nins"_ he answer staring at the picture _"we were chasing one while you Oomans were having your great war and your Yondaime inadvertently ran in to him and killed him with a swirling sphere" _

"The rasengan his signiture move" the third smirk "so do we have a deal with naruto return"

"_Yes we do but we will leave in six days we are trying to negate the power that is with in him, it seems it shortens his life span when healing him" _at this the Hokages face was in complete shock_ "I take it by the look you know what it is within him please it will help in the process"_

"That power that is with in Naruto is the Kyuubi no Kitsune, his father died sealing it with in him

"_Hmm I see we probably can negate it but the conscious part can not be destroyed but it can be blocked"_ he replied _"It also seems we have another person who saw us tonight here is a picture" _with that he pointed his right gauntlet at the wall and projected a picture of the lavendar eyed girl

"Ahh Hinata Hyuuga she has a crush on the young boy" Sarutobi chuckled "The bad part is she does not have the courage to tell him" he sighed

"_Well I think you better explain tonights event and Naruto' s tenant to her so she can know everything" _Scarface stated _"She might be more in love with him if she understand what he has gone through and you can help her by training her in her self esteem"_

"I will then" the third replied "But you must not tell naruto his heritage until he return and only then I will give him the news"

"_Very well I must take my leave"_ With that scarface left in a burst of light back to his ship

Walking back to his desk sarutobi could not help but chuckle _'this village will be begging for naruto forgiveness when he returns'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok guys there is the new improve chapter 1

Now I am trying to describe the armor that naruto will be wearing on his return and I was think the Dark Blade Clan Armor from predator concrete jungle or Red armor with a black Nine tailed fox on the mask the only problem is the description I am having a hard time on. Also I am planning on having Hinata, Tenten, Lee and Sasuke and probably the rest of the rookie Nine go through training to become predators and if I do I like to give the their own colored armors with clan symbols and such any ideas and yes Lee's armor will be green but a dark green and the symbol I am still thinking about

The colors I have pick out are

Naruto – red with black design or Dark Blade clan from the game

Hinata – Lavendar or whatever color you think she deserves and symbol

Sasuke (if I let him) – Navy blue with the uchiha symbol

Itachi (Innocent but explained later) Black same symbol as sasukes

Lee- dark green

Tenten – cant think of a color


	2. Chapter 2 revelations and Return

Chapter two Revelation and Returns

"Ugh, what happened?" Naruto stated clutching his head, while trying to sit up, finding he was being held down by restraints of an unusual sort. The room was pitch black with a little light showing off instrument panels and buttons. Strange beeping noises were coming from his right side.

He tried to turn and see but still couldn't move then a voice spoke out, "_Please do not move young one. I am still monitoring your integration with the Nanobots we just put in your system,"_ a voice in the dark stated.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" trying to scan the darkness to find the body that belonged to the voice "And what are nanobots?"

The voice just chuckled _"Nanobots are tiny machines we put into you system in an attempt to negate the weird power within you,"_ after the voice explained the doors at the far end slid open revealing Scarface, but Naruto did not know who or what he was.

"_How goes the negation process?"_ he inquired looking at the screen that was before him _"Hmm, so you found a way to change it to his normal energy and store the extra." _

"_Yes elder Scarface, the extra will be store and release as he grows,"_ the medic replied.

"Hey! I am still here. I can hear you talking you know," Naruto stated rather loudly.

Scarface chuckled at the boy reaction _"Naruto do you know what this power is?"_ Pointing to the screen, which had an outline of his body and show two different colors. One was blue and the other was a blood red but unlike the blue, which was traveling through tubes. The red was swirling in the middle where his stomach was outlined.

"No. What is it?" Naruto replied wondering if that is why he has been beaten so many times and called a demon.

"_This power is that of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It seems that your fourth chose you to wield its chakra and power."_ Naruto's eyes widened.

"So I am a demon..." lowering his head until a fist slammed onto the table and a roar was emitted.

"_NO!!! You are the demons container not the Demon himself! You are Naruto Uzamaki of Earth!"_ Scarface yelled causing Naruto to cringe, then went to a puzzled look.

"Earth?" he asked. Then a side of the room started sliding down revealing a blue orb against a black background with a star. One word came to Naruto's mind and that was "Wow..."

"_That is earth; where you and your village live,"_ he stated.

"Why don't you come to where I can see you?" Naruto inquired looking where the figure was standing in the shadows.

"_Before I come and show you myself, I would like to ask one question,"_ Scarface replied.

"What is that?" he asked curiously.

"_Your Hokage said you want to earn that title. Why do you want to be the leader of a village that hates you for something you are not?"_ he asked.

"Because I want everyone to acknowledge me and when I do become Hokage I am going to make that stupid council kiss my butt one cheek at a time in front of the whole village!" answering with confidence in his voice.

Scarface started out chuckling, which then turned in to full blown laughter. _"Child that is the funniest revenge I have heard of just promise me one thing,"_

"Sure, what is it?" the blond replied smiling, somehow knowing these people would not hurt him.

"_That you invite us to watch the show,"_ Scarface said between laughs, _"Anyways I spoke with you leader and he agreed to let us train you in stealth and combat"_

"Really? You are?" receiving a nod "YATTA! I am going to be the best shinobi I can!"

"_You must understand that the training you are going to go through is strenuous and brutal,"_ Interrupting the celebration _"You will need a motivation to achieve and push you to the next level. Maybe this person can help?"_ with that, he pressed a button on his gauntlet a screen appears and shows a beautiful lavender eyes girl with indigo hair in the Hokage office.

"HINATA! What are you planning to do to her?" he yelled with a voice threatening pain.

Seeing this Scarface smirked, _"So you care for this female, hmm?"_ the statement cause Naruto to blush a deep red.

"Um uh n… n… no s… s… she just a f…f…friend," he stuttered out hoping, Scarface would buy it, but no such luck. Hearing him chuckle, Naruto's shoulders dropped in defeat "Okay, okay, I admit it I have a huge crush on her, but heck what would she see in me? She is the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, while I am just a demon container."

"_Just watch the screen. This is being sent from a probe I left in the Hokage office,"_ as he turn towards the screen.

--(Hokage Office)--

"Ahh Hiashi, Hinata. Just the two I wanted to see" the third stated smiling, which puzzled Hinata, who knew that he was crying about Naruto abduction.

"Hokage-sama, what have you summoned us for?" Hiashi ask trying to keep his stoic mask up.

"Hiashi, you can drop your mask around me. I know this is not the real you," smiled Sarutobi as he watched the Hyuuga Patriarchs face soften, which in turn surprised Hinata, who never saw this side of her father.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. I hate wearing that stoic mask," turning to Hinata, "I am sorry Hinata, that I have been cold towards you these past years, but the council would think I am weak if I showed emotion. So I put on this mask, even though it hurts to act this way towards you," with that he pulled Hinata into a hug, "I am so sorry. Please continue your path of kindness and caring Hinata. I love you. I just want you to know that."

Hinata was taken back was this. Her father, the same man who use to call her weak, the same man who threaten her of giving her title of heiress to Hanabi, "Tousan, so you are proud of me, of what path I choose?" receiving a nod, tears welled up in her eyes and she flung herself at her father and embraced him in a huge hug, which was return.

"Okay, well if we can talk about what your daughter saw tonight," interrupting the hug they turned to a smiling Hokage, "It seems Hinata here witnessed the beating then abduction of Naruto," upon hearing his name, said girl blushed forty shades of red.

"WHAT!? You mean to tell me the hero of this village is gone?" which came from a rather surprised, and quite pissed, Hiashi, who knew who the child really was.

"Yes, but not to worry. A few moments ago, I spoke with the leader and elder of the group who assured me that they would return him in six years. But they are going to train him to become the ultimate hunter." this made Hinata's mouth gape, but Hiashi just smirked.

"With them training him, from what I have seen, he is going to be Hokage sooner than expected," Hiashi stated, to which Sarutobi nodded.

"So Naruto-kun is going to come back?" Hinata spoke up with hope in her voice.

"Naruto-_kun_ is it?" teased Hiashi causing his daughter to blush a deeper shade, making him and the third chuckle.

"So Hinata would you say you care for Naruto?" receiving a nod Sarutobi continued, "Would you go as far to say you love the blond ramen addict?" chuckling at the nickname he gave Naruto, which got a deeper blush followed by a nod from the indigo haired girl. Then realizing what she agreed to, she looks to her father to find a surprise. Instead of a disapproving look, what she saw was a smile. He was not ashamed of her choice of possible boyfriend, "Tousan, you are not upset with my choice?" to which he shook his head.

"I have always wanted you to get close to that boy, in hope he will aspire you to work harder in your training so those old bastards will leave you alone," she smiled at this and hugged him.

"Sorry to interrupt but I think it is time to tell her Naruto secret," Sandaime stated, to which Hiashi nodded and hoped she would see past it. Looking over, he saw a look of curiosity on his daughters face.

"Well it started six years ago with the death of the Yondaime, and the defeat of the Kyuubi," to which she nodded understand that the Fourth killed the Kyuubi "The truth is, the Kyuubi was not killed, as our records say, but it was sealed within a new born baby. And that baby was…"

"Naruto-kun," finishing the sentence with wide eyes.

"Yes. But, understand he is the container and not the Kyuubi it self, unlike what the village thinks and the idiot council" he looked at her to see a smile grace her lips.

"I know he isn't the Kyuubi. He is too kind a person, and takes the beating, yet still smiles even though it is a fake one," she smiled brightly, "He pushes himself to protect this village and to better himself in the eyes of the stupid arrogant villagers, and that is why I love him."

Sarutobi smirked. If only Naruto had heard her proclamation and admittance of her love for the idiot blond, which unknown to him the probe, caught everything and was sending it to the ship.

--(On the Ship)--

"She …she loves me? But what's so important about me?" staring with wide eyes at the screen, after hearing Hinata say she loved him.

"_Well from what I have heard from the transmission, maybe you determination and kindness. Hell maybe she could go for looks,"_ the predator and medic chuckled at the last statement.

"What's so funny?" looking at the two before him.

"_Ohh, nothing,"_ they said innocently _"So, you ready to begin your training to become a predator? But, before we begin I have one more question. Do you wish to protect those who hurt you tonight?"_

"Yes, but from this point on, I am dropping my idiot mask. I am going to show you my true self. Only one other person know that side, and that is the old man," he replied. He then closed his eyes. When he opened them, everyone could see a change in his demeanor, and the look in his eyes was that of a cold calculated hunter ready to face anything.

'_Hmm he might be the one. The ultimate hunter, the ultimate predator,'_ Scarface thought, studying his face

"Now, you have to do me a favor," Naruto stated.

"_Yes. What is it?"_ came the replied.

"What do you look like under that mask?" at this Scarface nodded and reached up to his mask and pulled the tubes on the side, which hissed and let out compressed air. He reached up and grabbed the side and slowly lowered it.

Naruto gasped at what he saw. The creatures face was strange and scary. He had yellow eye with black pupils. His forehead was huge, rivaling Sakura. The scariest part was his mouth, which looked like mutated crab with four mandibles that protruded outward, with two on the top and two on the bottom. Behind these was a small mouth with two fangs on the top and five teeth on the bottom. Covering the sides of his head was what looked like dreadlocks of hair. Only one thing went through Naruto's mind _'Don't piss them off. They will probably eat you'._

Scarface started speaking again but Naruto gave him a puzzled looked. "I can't understand you," Scarface nodded, and threw a device like the one he gave to the Hokage and motioned to his ear, which he responded and put it in.

"_Now can you understand me?"_ receiving a nod, _"Good. What I was saying was we will start you training at the basic combistick, bio mask, 12 inch wrist blades and so forth," _seeing the boy's face light up with excitement caused the elder predator to chuckle at his enthusiasm _"But don't expect to be handed everything. You will have to work to earn your rank and upgrades in armor and weapons, understand?"_

"Why would I want things handed to me? I am not like that stuck up bastard, Sasuke" Naruto replied with confidence, which the elder nodded.

'_He understands the value of hard work and working to earn something,'_ thought Scarface, _"Well, we will get started tomorrow with your training, but now you go and rest" _with that Naruto laid back and quickly fell asleep.

Six Years Later

As a ship was nearing earth, a lone figure looked out the window, his blond dreadlocks fell around his shoulders, and his blue eyes stared at the blue sphere in view. Next to him was a stand that held his blood red mask, which on the forehead area was a strange shaped T and next to it was a black emblem of a nine- tailed fox. The figure himself was dressed in blood red armor the covered his shoulder and his upper chest. Similar gauntlets as his clan brethren, which held his wristblades and self- destruction devices, covered his forearms. He smiled and one name came to his mind, 'Hinata', behind him the doors slide open and his clan brother Swift Knife that he owed his life to six years ago step in to the room .

"Tempest we are almost ready to launch you to the site you choose and your hokage will see you coming in" Naruto nodded smiling inwardly knowing the third, whom he saw as a grandfather, would be the first one he would meet. Over the last six years Naruto had made a name for himself within the Dark blade clan and the name the clan had given him was derived from the translation of his last name, which seemed to suit him perfectly since his strength was that of one in a fight. Scar face and the rest of the clan were proud of him, he had become the ultimate predator but without losing his humanity.

With that Naruto picked up his mask and put it on connecting the tubes to it. The eyes of the mask glowed green signaling it was on. With that Naruto walk out of the room to the pod bay to launch him self home.

(On earth – Hyuuga Compound)

Hinata was sitting on a practice post looking up at the sky it had been almost six years since her crush, whom she plan to tell how she felt about him, left with his trainers. She squealed at the thought of seeing Naruto again, in all the excitement she failed to realized that her father was walking up behind her.

"Looking forward to naruto-kun coming home" he said emphasizing the kun, he chuckled when he saw her blush. Over the past few year Hiashi had become more like a father to Hinata especially when they were alone, after their talk with Sarutobi, Hiashi asked him to place a seal on their private dojo and Hinata room where the Byugakun (spelling) could not see into, which he agreed and did it the next day.

Hinata with the thought of impressing Naruto trained even harder and was starting to catch up to Neji, who when noticing this gave her respect even though he was still a stoic ass around her and preached about fate, which pissed off hinata a lot.

'Kami-sama why in the nine hells does he always preach about fate, it is always fate this and fate that it makes me sick' she thought

'Well you better get to bed you will need your strength tomorrow for confessing to naruto and you can not do that tired" Hiashi stated smiling

"Hai goodnight tousan" with that she hugged her father and went in to the compound with him following seconds. Unbeknownst to them a figure with a lightning headband was watching the entire scene.

(Hokage tower)

Sarutobi sat in his chair, for him it had been six long boring years since he had last seen Naruto or heard him call him old man. The majority of the village council was in an uproar to hear of his abduction except for Danzo and his two lackeys who thought it was a blessing.

"Damn fool, when naruto returns I love to see what he would do to that bastard" he said to himself out loud to no one. He turned around and looked out his window calmly smoking on his pipe looking at the sky 'Naruto I hope you arrive soon'.

As soon as he thought this a falling star shot over the village and preceded to land in an area outside of the village. Seeing this the Hokage smirked 'the ultimate hunter has come back' he thought getting up and turning to his desk he pick up a couple of scroll 'guess he is strong enough to handle himself I hope he takes this news well'.

A few moment later sarutobi was in the clearing look at what appeared to be a large stake with three blades sticking out of the top (Pod from AVP). Soon a hissing sound came from the pod as the front seemed to split and open up. A human hand grasped the side of the pod and lift it self out of the pod. Sarutobi gasped he knew there would be changes in Naruto but he never imagined anything like this. Before him stood a well-built body partially covered in blood red armor. 'hmmm if he shows up in the academy he is going to have a fan club quickly' Sarutobi thought looking the boy over his body and chakra had grown exponentially. His chakra reserve was near kage level if not at least jounin level.

"Kami-sama I hate traveling in those pods" naruto stated popping his several joints "They always reek havoc on my body give me a shuttle any day" chuckling looking at the surprised on the Third's face "you going to have a heart attack or are you going to give me a hug ojji-san" holding out his arms which the old man smiled and drew the young boy in to a hug

"It has been to quiet around here with out you Naruto" causing the boy to grin, he unlatched his mask from his belt and showed it to the hokage

"Compared to the elder and my clan brother Swife Knife I am the third toughest hunter in our clan, my clan name is Tempest" at this the old man chuckled.

"Naruto will you ever cease to amaze me" he asked looking at the young boy with pride.

"Nope, so how about we get some ramen then I will tell you all about my adventure with my new clan" he replied with a foxy grin, which the third nodded and walk with the boy to his favorite stand.

(Hyuuga compound Hinata 's room)

Hinata had just gotten shower and ready for bed when she entered her room for the night. She had already said goodnight to neji and her father and sister before heading in but found that the window was open. When she went to it a hand shot out of the darkness and covered her mouth to keep her from screaming

"Heh this is easier then I thought soon Kumo will know the secrets of you blood limit" with that said the intruder gave a quick chop to the back of her neck knocking her out. He scooped up the heiress and bound out the window.

After the man had left Hiashi came in to bid his daughter one last goodnight before going to bed. Opening the door his eyes widen at the scene of his daughter missing, he ran out and shouted

"Raise the alarm my daughter has been taken" soon after a loud sound filled the sky alerting everyone to what was happening

(Ramen Stand)

Naruto and Sarutobi were enjoying their conversation when an ANBU nin drops behind them.

"Hokage-sama we have an emergency it seem s Kumo nin has yet again infiltrated the village and kidnapped Hinata Hyuuga" hearing this the two men notice a steep rise in killing intent and stiffening of Naruto, they look to see him press a button on his gauntlet and seem disappear in to the night.

Seeing this the third smirk 'well hell will have come to earth for that stupid Kumo nin I just hope he makes it on time' turning to the ANBU "I want all available jounin and ANBU to find the kumo nin and get back Hinata now" with that said the ANBU bowed and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Will naruto save hinata, you bet your ass this is my fiction but the Kumo nin and the kage of his village are going to get a nasty threat from a pissed off hunter hehe

Poll time

Out of all the story which I would like you to read before making your choice I want to know which I should put on hold and which I should drop. The reason being is I want to work on only two at a time considering trying to update all my stories is rather hard since I have to switch my mind in the thinking process and not mix stories by accident. Special thanks to Adam roe who beta most of this chapter for me thanks man. Oh and Naruto going to have the clan upgraded glaive from the game as well as the other final upgrades. Also I was thinking once Naruto start a Dark blade clan in konoha he would adopt maybe two people like Anko and tenten as sisters but I like to get your thought and who if you go along with it.


	3. Chapter 3 Rescues and Heritage rewrite

Chapter 3 Rescues and Heritages

As he leapt through the trees Naruto's mind was on fire with rage _'how dare he take Hinata, for this I am taking his head and personally giving to his leader' _he smirked evilly underneath his mask as he went through the various vision types until he found the one needed to use the air pressure since he knew he was looking for someone exerting them selves and moving.

After taking the girl the Kumo nin looked around and saw that he was not being followed got off the road and made a fire since it was late and barely left a trail for any human to follow. Unfortunately for him Naruto was no normal human raise by a clan of skilled warriors and hunter and outfitted with their technology he was the ultimate fucking hunter in this world. Looking at his captive he smiled in a perverted way looking at Hinata's body while she was glaring at him but when she noticed the look she became worried.

"Hmm the boss did not say she had to be in perfect condition" her eyes widen knowing what he meant as he moved closer. Slowly she moved away as restricted she was she still attempt

_'No he can't I want my first to be Naruto' _she thought as she stare in terror of the man coming at her. Unbeknownst to her Naruto was watching and listening when he heard what the man was about to do he let out a roar that he record just as the man was about to touch hinata

_(Council Chamber)_

Sarutobi was speaking with an irate Hiashi and upset council trying to calm them down and failing miserably.

"What the hell do you mean you sent one man after my daughter" Hiashi yelled clearly pissed since his byagakun activated until a voice called out with something that pissed off Hiashi even more

"Why should you care Hiashi she is clearly weak if she got captured so easily beside you have another daughter" the voiced belong to none other than Danzo one of the council member who everyone hated. With speed that rivaled the Hirashin no jutsu Hiashi was holding up Danzo by his collar glaring coldly into the man's eyes. The rest could not believe the emotion well those who did not know him personally but before anyone said anything a roar was heard that shook the windows. Upon hearing this the Third smiled and looked at Hiashi

"I believe the man I have sent found your daughter and is pissed at the Kumo nin for taking her in the first place" Hiashi eyes widen as he dropped danzo ceremoniously on his ass

"You don't mean it is him you sent after my daughter" with hope in his voice seeing the old man nod with a smile he too broke out is a smile that threat to tear his face in two. Everyone was shock who was this man that Hiashi and the Third were talking about. _'my daughter getting saved by her knight in shining armor'_ he thought as he stared out the window towards the forest

_(Back with Naruto)_

The Kumo nin jumped back with a kunai ready in his hand looking through the forest for where the sound came from. Suddenly a shot rang out and a white ball of energy hit the shot the tree between him and Hinata causing it to fall separating them. Up in a tree not far off Naruto smirk he knew he was a good shot with his plasma caster but with his mask and lock on feature he could not miss. Now that Hinata was safe it was time to him to show himself to the enemy. With that he jump down behind the Kumo nin and deactivated his cloak and roared again to catch the nin attention.

"Oh it just a kid" he replied relaxing "and here I thought that it was something I had to worry about" that was until Naruto released such a strong killing intent that Hinata fainted from feeling it for she did not know it was Naruto

"Oh you should worry because that young woman you kidnapped and was about to rape is my girlfriend" he spite out with a much venom as he could "I going to deliver your carcass to Kumo personally as a warning" then the nin starting laughing

"You think I am from Kumo, we had an revolution a while back that over threw the Sandiame and with him, me and a couple of other ninjas left Kumo becoming missing nin" hearing this naruto smiled he did not know what missing nin were but they sounded a lot like bad bloods he learn while training but it was different here on earth were if he returned this man to his country he would be rewarded for it

"So what rank nin are you" he stated calmly

"A rank missing nin" he stated proudly "And I gonna kill you now you know to much but just before you die you will watch as I rape her" hearing that Naruto anger shot up as wave after wave of killing intent rolled off him freezing in his place.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY HINATA-CHAN" he screamed as he extended his wristblades to the full 18 inches this scared the hell out of the ninja "for threating my girlfriend I going to skin you alive" with that he put his hand behind his back and pull out a tub that had blades that seem to be folded back the total length of it was one meter. Seeing this the Kumo shinobi chuckled

"You going to fight me with those little toys" as he reached into his pouch and drew a kunai "you are not going to beat me with thos little…" before he could finished naruto spun the one meter tube, which extended to 3 meters. His eyes widened at the sight "What the hell is that"

"Oh this well this is what I call a glaive and I was going to use it but seeing as I said I was going to skin you alive" the glaive suddenly retract back to it one meter state before being placed on his back where it was before and retracted his wristblades "Let just fight taijutsu style hmm" the kumo nin smirked but did not notice the flash in Naruto facemask eyes. Naruto had switched his mask to neurovision to see if what the nin stated next was the truth.

"Ok I agree", which to Naruto's mask stated the ninja was lying, which naruto smirked. Seeing this the nin scowled, pulled out nad kunai and lunged at him trying to stab Naruto in the heart. Knowing his armor could deflect a simple kunai so he just stood there. During this Hinata woke up to see the ninja stab her savior which she screamed

"AAAAHHHHHHH" but was silence when she heard another sound that caused her to sigh with relief

CLINK

CLINK  
CLINK

Naruto looked down at the surprised nin who kept trying to stab through his armor and snorted "Try all you want my armor can stop anything" when the nin looked up he was met with a powerful backhand that sent him flying into a nearby tree. Walking up to him while extending his wristblades to 12 inches. Seeing this the nin's eyes widened in fear but is was too late. Naruto grabbed the nin shoulder and stabbed him twice then he proceeded to skin him while he was alive. His screams of pain tore through the forest as his flesh was separated from the muscle. After a while the pain was too much to bare and the nin passed out and Naruto finished skinning his flesh like an animal and decided to put him out of his misery and slit his throat.

Hinata was watching the whole time and seeing the amount of blood that was being spilled passed out with a thud. After hanging his fresh kill on the tree he struck earlier as a sign to all that if they mess with those precious to him a similar fate with befall them. After hanging he went over to Hinata to see if she was safe, which she was just trauma from the sights that she saw before. As he scanned her over for any injuries he took in her beauty then he looked up at the man he just killed and flayed _'how can an angel like her fall for a monster like me'_ he sadly thought but before he could think any further on the subject his senses told him something was coming and spun around extended his wristblade to the full length and extended his glaive als to it full length and prepared for battle. He relaxed a bit when he saw the Hokage with a red eyed jounin and another jounin that had a dog with her. But fully relaxed and retracted his wristblade and put away his glaive when he saw Hiashi with them.

"My daughter where is she" the worried father asked running up to him which he motioned to the tree. Hiashi release a sigh of relief when he saw his daughter was alright and picked her up. Out of habit Hinata snuggled into her fathers chest, which Hiashi smiled and kissed her on the head. Walking up to Naruto he bowed his head "Thank you I know who you are and I am forever in your debt" which Naruto waved off dismissively

"Forget about I just glad that she is alright and safe" which took him by surprise as how honorable the boy was. Then the Hokage asked the one question that was on everyone's mind

"Where is the nin that took her in the first place" which Naruto pointed straight up and when everyone looked up they all gasped at the sight. There hanging in the tree was what looked like a man but the skin was stripped and all the muscle was showing below him was a pool of blood. His face was stuck in a look of pain and screaming the mouth open and the eyes wide. The only word that summed it all up came out of the old man's mouth "Damn"

"The is what happens to those who threaten my precious people old man" at this the two jounin eyes widen they only knew one person who could call the hokage old man and get away with it. They knew the boy since they played with him when they had to watch him. the dog hearing the voice perked up its ears and then lunged at the bot knocking him over. They moved to pull the dog off but was surprised to hear laughing coming from the boy

"Alright alright boy its me okay I admit it" He said between laughs. The dog got off and went back to his master and with that Naruto stood up and pulled the tubes off that were attached to his mask. When that was done with one hand he removed his mask and smiled at the group before him

"Naruto" the two female jounin said simultaneously

"Hai, it is nice to see you again Kurenai-san, Tsume-san" before them was the boy they had always taken care of and look at like a son or little brother. When they saw him smile it melted their heart cause it was not a fake but a warm loving smile. Immediately the rushed the boy and drew him into a hug which he return he also saw the two women as a part of a family he never had. After breaking from the hug Sarutobi broke the silence they was plaguing them

"Before I forget Naruto this letter was left for you by your father" he said handing a scroll over to him. Taking the scroll Naruto noticed that the seal was a blood seal. "Spread some of your blood on the seal" shrugging Naruto bite his thumb and spread his blood on the seal, which broke and un rolled the scroll. While reading his eyes widened at the info before him

_"Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this, then the sealing of the fox inside of you was successful. However, if you are also reading this then the fools on the Council have taken away your inheritance and the power I granted your guardians to watch over you until you were ready. No doubt Sarutobi had to put you in the orphanage and you got beat up and ignored quite a bit (if you haven't already killed them you may) to protect you in some manner from my own enemies outside the village._

_Also if I know Sarutobi then he hid you under your mothers maiden name Uzumaki(our marriage was not yet known). Regretably she died after you were born since she had gone into labor early, but at least know that before she died she gave you your last name (whether you were named after fish paste or a spiral I don't know). If she had been alive I guarantee those assholes on the Council would have thought twice before doing what they did considering your mom was almost as strong as me (even stronger when she was pregnant with you)._

_Naruto the reason why I sealed Kyuubi into you was because I could trust no one else with this important task. There was no one else that had the potential chakra network and chakra coils that could contain the creature._

_I mean who else could I trust with this demon. The Uchiha's? They would have pushed the child harder then Itachi (who was suppose to be one of your guardians) when he was being trained. They would have used the child as a weapon against Kohona and then killed the poor boy when it could no longer serve them._

_The Hyuuga's? HELL NO! Those snooty idiots would have tampered with the seal first chance they got and experimented on creating a new Cage Bird Seal using the child as a test subject. I may be dead, but can still outsmart those weird pale-eyed rich bastards._

_Incidentally, I spoke to one paled eyed person about 3 days before the demons arrival. She's Hiashi's wife Hyuuga Hitome and apparently she's expecting a child several months after you. Hiashi is hoping for a boy, but his wife believes that it will be a girl (and if Hiashi tries to tell her otherwise he'll be castrated). Anyway she knew about the sealing when I told her in advance and how should her girl and you my son survive this (and the villagers), that we should get you together, and into an arranged message._

_Before you think I want you to become snooty like the Hyuuga I want you to know that it was arranged that she would have the name Kazama (your true last name) instead of Hyuuga. I would rather face Kyuubi again then see you have their last name over yours._

_It would have a sour taste in my mouth. I mean Hyuuga Naruto? That has no pull to it. Now your future wife' name Kazama Hyuuga Hinata has a much different sound to it._

_So finally my son I leave you with a few choice words that only a Kazama can follow._

_1. NEVER become a pervert! Women will beat the crap out of you and so will your_

_wife unless she becomes a pervert. (Then its all right as long as its with her)_

_2. If you see man with long white hair and is the holder of the Toad Contract I_

_need you to kick him in the nuts (or something close to that) and have him train_

_you. See # 1 on the reason why I want you to hurt him._

_3. Take crap from no one. knowing you my son you got your mothers's gentle_

_nature when it comes to not fighting unless you have to. Well it stops now. I'll_

_have you know I was considered a pranking king of my youth. As my son I expect_

_you to retalliate against anyone who has wronged you and get away with it. I_

_only got caught once by your mother, but since I pranked this guy who was being_

_a total dick (he was Uchiha Fugaku) to her she let me get away. I guess you_

_could say that's how we fell in love._

_4. If you see another person using a Genjutsu to make her look younger and goes by the name of Tsunade tell her to get over Dan and Nawaki's death (she'll understand who I'm speaking about). Just watch out for that right hook of hers since it hits home hard since her temper is just as short. Ask guy from #2 about it he'll tell you. Also in a related matter before I forget I determined that Tsunade had been peeped on by my former sensei at least 200 times while in the hot spring. If you run into her tell her that so she can further hurt my former sensei since he helped deliver you along with Sarutobi._

_I guess that's it. Also if you see a man named Kakashi and he's reading an orange book (it was written by my fomrer sensei) then I want you to destroy it and tell him to get a life._

_Good luck son._

_Sincerely,_

_Kazama Naruto AKA: THe Foruth Hokage and Kohona's Yellow Flash_

After reading the scroll Naruto drop his head tear were falling from his eyes the sight caused Kurenai and tsume to want to grab the boy and hug them but what came from the boy next broke their hearts. "I had a family and they loved me" he said in between sobs until a voice called out

"No Naruto" he look to were the voice came from and was surprised to find Kurenai, Tsume, and Sarutobi standing smiling then Kurenai finished what she was saying "Naruto you always had a family me as your sister, Tsume as your aunt and the Hokage is a grandfather to you" she smiled and gave him a hug. Hearing this Naruto smiled _'she's right I've always had a family I just could not see them til now' _he thought as the others joined in on the hug.

Seeing this sight brought a tear to Hiashi eyes then he saw the scroll on the ground a picked it up and read it. After reading he was smiling a smile that rivaled naruto fox grin then he looked at the sleeping Hinata in his arms _'I guess this was the present Hitome was talking about giving to herwhen she was older, Kazama Hyuuga Hinata that does have a nice ring to it Arashi always had a thing for naming things'_ he thought as he look at the group more specifically Naruto _'Naruto you have grown strong and there is no way in the nine levels of hell I am going to let the Hyuuga elders change this marriage'_ he smiled "Well I think we should get going back to Konoha" he stated breaking the hug.

As they were walking back to the village Naruto notice a group of Azalia on the side of the road. Looking at it he realized it reminded him of Hinata's lavender eyes and went over to them pulling out his ceremonial dagger and cut the Azalia flower. Turning around he saw Hiashi staring at him to which he just shrugged

"What? They remind me of her eyes" looking at Hinata. Upone hearing this he smiled and shook his head and kept walking. This confused naruto then he saw Kurenai smirking at him which confused him even more.

"My little otouto is in love" she teased causing him to blush "Embarassed there huh Naruto" contninuing to tease the said blond

"N…No' he stuttered "I admit I have a crush on her but what I read in my fathers letter past through my head"

"And what was that Naruto" Tsume ask confused what he read

"Well it seems that my father and Hinata's mother arranged a marriage between us" to say this shocked everyone would be an understatement everyone except Hiashi who read the letter was floored.

"I would be honored if you were to marry my daughter naruto and have her start a new Kazama clan" he smiled "Then the elders can not place the caged bird seal and marry her off to the daimyo's son who I know is an ass" Naruto smiled and nodded

"I would not have it any other way but I would like Hinata to be informed of this marriage" he stated seriously but concerned for Hinata "I will not make this choice without her consent" Hiashi was smiling and nodding

"You are truly wise Naruto you know you remind me of me when I was your age and in love with Hitome I did the same thing" at this Naruto nodded and they walked back into the village but Naruto forgot to put on his mask on and the villagers realized who he was.

"The Demon has return kill it" one of them said throwing a rock. Just as it was about it hit Naruto a shot rang out and incinerated the rock. Naruto smirked

"Showing off as usual Swife knife" as a figure still cloaked dropped beside him and uncloaked. He turned to the villager that threw the rock and hoisted him it to the air with a growl. The third and the other looked on with calm for they knew Naruto would not let him kill the villager

_"Be care Ooman that is my clan brother if you harm him I will ripe out your spine"_ he growled to the villager who at that moment lost control of his bladder and pissed himself

"Swife Knife put him down he is just another arrogant villager that does not know his place" Naruto said motioning to him to put him down, which he did forcefully "so what are you here for brother I know you just are in to see the sights" causing the predator to chuckle

_"Sorry wish I could but the elder sent my to notify you that during this village so called Chunnin exams you will be tested to earn the maul"_ which caused naruto to grin _"But you have to prove yourself to us to us and the clan just like all the other time except the basic combistick"_ Naruto turned serious and nodded understanding what he had to do with that Swife Knife activated his cloak and disappeared

the group split up after Naruto promise he would explain everything tomorrow after the exams. Hiashi and Naruto made their way to the compound and put Hinata to bed but before they left Naruto put the flower he collected in a vase by her bed. He then wrote a note to her stating his love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since I am going to keep Sasuke alive and have him change throughout the fic then changed back when the curse mark is applied anyway here is the problem I am having I want to keep zabuza and haku alive who is female in this fic. Sakura nad sasuke will hook up in the fic but not for a long while ok. By the way can anyone help my with the note Hinata going to read when she wakes up I like to write something a girl would love to read first thing in the morning and No perverted crap. Also how should Naruto make his introduction at the Academy in the next chapter hehe I want to make sasuke shit himself with fear and expect a project of a Xenomorph to make him do that

Poll 2 I have had some people pm asking to add a girl to fall for naruto beside Hinata

A) second girl

B) Just hinata

Poll 2 If you choose A for the last poll who should it be

A) yugito

B) Temari

C) Fem haku


	4. Chapter 4 Exams and threats

Chapter 4 Examinations and Pranks

Hinata stirred in her bed and awoke to see the beautiful Azalea flowers. She smiled before she remembered her abduction last night. All at once, her memories came back to her, overwhelming her mind like a flood. Tears welled in her eyes as she remembered how the Kumo nin had almost taken her virginity. Just as quickly, she remembered the masked warrior who had saved her. She got out of bed and took a quick shower before she got dressed. Once she was dressed, she noticed a note. She picked it up and what she read brought a smile to her lips and a tear to her eyes.

_"Dear Hinata-hime (means princess),_

_It has been six long years since that day when I was taken from Kohona. Know that when I wasn't training to become a lean, mean, ass-kicking machine,_

_I always thought of you. Kami-sama knows how I longed to look at those angelic eyes of yours that told me you were someone who I could not live without. When I returned to Kohona yesterday, I learned that some bastard Kumo Nin had kidnapped you. Don't_

_worry about any repercussions that would normally follow his death; he was a Bad Blood(missing nin is probably the proper term given to them)._

_I killed the jerk because he was going to hurt and rape you; rape is something that no one should have to deal with, let alone you. Why anyone would want to take the innocence of an angel like you is beyond me. Please don't go looking for his body; I fear that you'll puke at the if you see his carcass. Don't think that I believe you are unable to handle death, but from the way I killed him and left his remains, I know many Kohona shinobi would._

_But I digress. Today is the day you graduate from the Academy. Congratulations are in order, and you should know that I will be there today with you, and if possible, sitting next to you (please save me a seat). I know that when we last met you were probably terrified of me, but please understand that what I did last night to the Kumo Nin was for you. The very thought of you being harmed in any way is more than enough to send me into a fit of rage. I don't know if we'll be on the same teams together due to the process of creating teams. Since I was "abducted" before I spent a lot of time at the Academy, I'll probably be considered as the dobe (dead last). That doesn't concern me because if I have a title like that I will be able to surprise many shinobi. Knowing you Hinata, you will be one of the best, if not the best, female_

_ninja in the class. _

_You should know that when we have a chance to be together after this, I want to tell you something that I want only you to hear. Something I KNOW you wanted me to say to you before and after I left. As much as I wish to write it down now, such words would be wasted on paper. I believe that hearing me say it will have a much more greater value to it. I hope you like the flowers, I got it for you last night when I saved you._

_A Knight's gift for his angel of a princess._

_Sincerely,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_P.S. Your father has something to tell you, but whatever you do...don't faint unless you have to._

_P.P.S. I also have something to tell you about me later on, and no it's not what you think."_

Hinata squealed with delight and rushed to get dressed in her usual attire, but suddenly stopped and looked in her full body mirror. _'This won't do, I haven't seen Naruto-kun in six years, and I want him to notice me the first step he takes through the door'_ she thought. She went to her dresser and searched through all of her clothes "Ahh, there it is, this is just perfect for Naruto-kun" she stated to herself.

_(Hokage mansion)_

Naruto woke up with a huge smile on his face before thinking, _'Today I confess my love for Hinata in front of everyone'_. He then looked around the room, feeling that something was wrong. Then he noticed that his body mesh was missing; next he noticed a pile of clothing with a note on top of it. Curious, he went over and read it.

_Naruto,_

_Your clansmen came and took the mesh that allows you to vanish and integrated it into the clothing that I picked out for you. Your jacket and boots also have the same technology and will allow you to vanish. We cannot have you walking around with just mesh clothing on now can we?_

_Sincerely, _

_Sarutobi, Sandiame Hokage of Konoha_

Naruto snorted, the old man had a point; if he went out in what he was wearing he would be arrested for indecent exposure. He looked through the clothing; it was a nice choice, he would have to thank the old man for it. Before him was a blood red muscle t-shirt and black ANBU cargo pants along with black combat boots.

"But where is that coat he was…" Naruto stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed a black trench coat hanging on the door. What surprised him most was the Dark Blade Clan T in blood red stitching. He smiled to himself; he would definitely have to thank the old man and his clan brother for the gifts. After he got dressed, there was a knock at the door. "Come in" he stated, and turned around to find none other than the Sandaime himself.

"Hello Naruto-kun, since you are wearing the clothes I picked out for you, I guess that you like them", said the Sandaime only to see Naruto nod vigorously. "Well, if you don't hurry you will miss breakfast", and faster than the shunshin technique Naruto was out the door, only to re-appear a moment later rubbing the back of his head.

"Hehe sorry forgot my jacket" replied Naruto before grabbing it and vanishing in a blur. Sarutobi chuckled at seeing this.

_'I swear he is a bottomless pit, just like his father'_ shaking his head, Sandaime headed down to breakfast where his son, Asuma, and grandson, Konohomaru, were staring at Naruto, who was eating a very large helping of eggs. Sarutobi just chuckled, causing the others to stop staring while Naruto finished his food and turned to him.

"Something wrong Ojiisan?" he inquired after he swallowed the last morsels of his food and cleaned his face; he had to be polite, after all he was a guest in the Hokage's house.

"I just wanted to tell you Naruto-kun that after the exam today I will show you your Clan house" replied Sandaime. At this point, the blonde began to smile.

"How big is the house Ojiisan?" After seeing Naruto's excitement, the three Sarutobi men chuckled at his antics.

"I'll only tell you that it's big" smiled Sandaime while the blonde scowled at him, but just shrugged after a few moments before noticing that he had to go to the Academy. He went back to his room and took off his jacket before putting on his chest plate and gauntlets, which housed his wristblades. Before putting on his jacket, he took off his plasma caster but then noticed something strange with his jacket. There was a hole in the shoulder of the jacket; upon further examination, he smiled and realized it was made to fit over his plasma caster so he could use it while wearing the jacket. _'They really thought of everything' _he thought, as he placed the caster back on. Upon being attached to the armor, the gun rose up and swung from side to side before settling back into the holder. Smiling, Naruto put on his mask and jacket before walking out of the mansion towards the academy.

(Hyuuga Mansion)

Hiashi was not having a good day, oh Kami-sama no, the reason for this: the damn Hyuuga elders had gone behind his back last night and arranged a marriage between the Daimyo's son, Ketsunoana Anaboko (AN: means asshole) who was a jerk and treated women with no respect. Worse, they wanted to plant the caged bird seal on his little Hinata. His scowl turned into a smirk when he remembered how he managed to counter their actions.

Flashback 

_"What the hell, why did you do that without me here to voice my opinion!?" an angry Hiashi yelled at the elder before him. "We do not need you here to make a decision about the future heiress of this clan. By the way, Hinata is not going to be, after all she allowed herself to be caught" Hintode stated pissing off the Hyuuga head even more. _

_"But her kidnapper was an A-ranked missing nin and…" was all Hiashi could say before being cutoff._

_"And nothing, she is, or rather was, the heiress of the noble Hyuuga clan and should be able to defend herself at anytime. This incident just proves how weak she is" the head elder stated to a seething Hiashi, but before he went left he just smirked,w hcih confused the council to no end. "Why are you smirking?" the head of the council asked. _

_"I just remembered that Hinata is already engaged to the son of a close friend of mine, who died in the Kyuubi attack" replied Hiashi. His revelation displeased the council. _

_"Well, if he died then the engagement is off and…"but before the elder could finish his statement, Hiashi cut him off. _

_"I will honor the marriage between my friend's son and my daughter. Furthermore, I spoke with him regarding their marriage, and he said he would be honored since he ahs been in lover with her, and she with him" proudly stated Hiashi. Upon hearing that, the council gasped, for they knew who Hinata was in love with. _

_"There is no way we are allowing the heiress marry that demon, no matter how weak she is. Furthermore…" this was also cutoff by Hiashi. _

_"No, I will allow their marriage, but if you want to challenge it we can have the two bachelors fight for my daughter's hand to make it more official." The council began to smirk since they were sure that the Daimyo's eldest son was going to be the victor. After all, they had reports that showed that every duel he had fought, he won. Oh man, were they wrong. Little did they know that the opponents were paid off by the grandfather of the boy to throw their fights. Hiashi knew of this, so he agreed to the contest. _

_End Flashback_

He was broken from his thoughts by his daughter's calming voice. When he turned to face his daughter, his jaw dropped.

In front of him stood Hinata in a smooth white Kimono with traces of blue around the shoulder, which then made a line that ran down the leg. The part over the leg had a split that showed off her lovely legs. The top was cut, just to show a tantalizing amount of skin, but not enough that it screamed out, "I'm a slut!" All in all, it would most definitely turn heads. "Good morning Tousan, you wanted to see me about an arrangement". Upon hear the word 'arrangement', Hiashi sighed, which Hinata noticed. "Something wrong Tousan?" she inquired.

It was now or never. "Yes Hinata, I have some good new and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" he stated looking at his daughter with a solemn face.

"The b..bad news Tousan" she answered nervously knowing it most likely had something to do with the council and last night's events.

"It seems that when I left to retrieve you last night the council met and arranged a marriage behind my back between you and the Daimyo's eldest son". Upon hearing the news, she gasped. Even she had heard reports that the Daimyo's eldest son was a male pig that treated women like crap and hit them like they were nothing.

"But Tousan, you know I love Naruto isn't there anything you can do?" pleaded Hinata. In response, Hiashi smirked before replying, "There is the good news; it seems that while you were sleeping I found an old arranged marriage between you and a son of a dear friend of mine. That son also lives in this village". He noticed that she was about to protest this and held up a hand "Please allow me to finish. You know this boy quite well, in fact he saved you last night. That boy is none other than Kazama Uzamaki Naruto" he finished with a smirk.

Hearing that she was engaged to Naruto was more than enough to lift her spirits, but left her confused none the less. "But Tousan, am I expected to marry both of them?" she asked, which caused him to smirk. Seeing him smirk confused her even more, and she asked, "What is that smirk for?"

"Well honey, that is why I set up a competition between the two." Hearing her gasp, he held up his hand again before replying, "Don't worry, I know without a doubt that Naruto will win. He has been training for the last six years after all, and from his actions last night with the kidnapper proves that he is more than ready. Now, don't you have to go to school?" looking at the clock, she saw that he was right but before she left his fatherly instinct kicked. "Isn't that showing a little too much skin for someone your age and too dressy for the final day of school?" he asked, which caused Hinata to smirk.

"Not if I want to catch the eyes of my future husband" she replied before heading out the door. Hearing this, Hiashi began to chuckle, which soon turned into full-blown laughter. _'My dear Naruto, you are going to have an interesting exam today'_ he thought. The whole time, Hanabi stared at his father like he was insane.

_'I think Tousan has finally lost it'_ she thought as she ate breakfast with Hiashi who finally managed to calm down enough to eat. However, he did wear a smirk, which never left his face for the rest of the day.

_(Academy)_

Naruto arrived early at the academy grounds and instantly leapt on to the roof before cloaking. He turned around crouched as he watched the entrance. As the student started to make their way inside, he had recognized a few of the people coming in. He first recognized Sakura Haruno. He shook his head when he thought back to the times he chased her just to get a laugh. _'Why, in Kami-sama's name did I wear that stupid mask and chase that flat chested fan girl of a troll around when I was in love with Hinata?' _wondered Naruto before a commotion broke him out of his thoughts. When he looked down he saw Ino and Sakura going at it.

"No chance Ino-pig, Sasuke-kun is going to sit with me today!" screeched Sakura as she started to get in the platinum blonde's face. "Sasuke-kun is mine!" she hollered.

"No chance billboard brow!" Ino replied, getting right back in in the pink haired girl's face. Their arguing continued until the said boy passed them on his way inside for class.

Sasuke Uchiha…when Naruto first met the boy, he hated him because he got everything handed to him on a silver plate while Naruto had to fight tooth and nail for everything he owned and was lucky to be alive. Now, though, Naruto knew the true cause of the Uchiha massacre, which was not Itachi's doing. _'Sasuke, I pity you. Now that I know the truth, you shall too…when I deem you ready that is.' _After the rest of the class made their way in, he got up and went to the stairway. If he had stayed just a moment longer, he would have seen Hinata make her way in to the academy.

Inside everyone was doing what they normally did until Hinata came in. Then the room became silent, more silent than any classroom should ever be. Sasuke was the first to notice and smirked as he stood up and made his way over to her. "Well hello there Hinata, you look very nice today. Would you like to have the pleasure of walking to the Uchiha compound with me?" Instantly, the killer intent suddenly shot up in the room as his fan girls glared at the Hyuuga heiress thinking _'That bitch, how dare she steal MY Sasuke-kun'_ but this was dispersed when the Heiress replied to his advances.

"Sorry Sasuke-san but I plan on meeting my future husband today. There is nothing you could offer me that my love hasn't already given me" she replied. Her statement dispersed the fan girl's killer intent, but raised Sasuke's killer intent. Before he could say anything, another boy made his way up behind Hinata. The boy had a puppy held within his jacket, with its head sticking out of it, using its paws to hold itself up. Said boy had two red triangles that ran down under his face and messy brown hair.

"Hey Teme, back off Hinata is in love with someone else. Go play with your fan girls!" he shouted with a tone that resembled a big brother in over-protectiveness mode. This caused the girl to blush at the vulgarity of her friend's language, but it seemed to do the trick because the avenger just sulked away from the two and walked back to his seat. Seeing this she turned to the boy behind her.

"Thank you Kiba-niisan". Yes, it was her long time friend whom she considered a brother; even though they came from different clans, he had always protected her since he found out about her heart already belonging to another.

Flashback 2 years ago 

_Kiba walked up to Hinata with the hope of having her become his girlfriend. "Hey Hinata, I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend" he asked. Hinata just blushed, but gathered her courage. Even though they knew each other since they were kids, she saw him as a brother, nothing more. _

_"I am sorry Kiba-san, but my heart already belongs to someone else." Upon seeing his shoulders slump in rejection, she quickly put a comforting hand on his shoulder before stating, "Kiba-san, I see you more as a brother than a possible boyfriend." She smiled, which seemed to brighten him up. _

"_So, tell me about this man that stole your heart." he teased, causing her to blush. She then proceeded to list Naruto's characteristics, but made sure to keep Naruto's name a secret._

_Flashback end_

Since then Kiba had become an over-protective brother and kept all the bullies who picked on her away. Every now and then, he teased her about her love, which would cause her to blush. Yep, he was the brother she had always wanted; caring, funny, and encouraging. Kiba also saw Hinata as the younger sister he never had. She teased him about his own love life, when he had told her he fell for a girl in his clan. Hinata helped him on his first date with the girl, Akemi.

Just then Iruka came into the classroom and told everyone to settle down and began to take role. "Now class we have a new student joining us today". His statement caught the class's attention, and Sakura began to whine.

"But Iruka-sensei, it is the end of the year. Having a new student enter now wouldn't be fair to all of us who went through the whole year!" She was about to continue her rant, but was cutoff by Iruka.

"That is true normally Sakura, but this young man not only got permission from the Hokage but showed his skill allegiance to this village by saving Hinata last night." Upon hearing this, the class gasped and looked at Hinata who just blushed.

"Hinata why didn't you tell me?!" Kiba shouted worriedly. At this point, Hinata calmed him down

"Don't worry, I'm fine and I think I know the boy who is joining us today" she finished with a blush covering her face. Upon seeing this, Kiba smirked; it was a perfect time to get back at her for teasing him about his love a couple of weeks ago.

"OOH so it's him eh?" he asked, nudging Hinata who in turn blushed but nodded. "So, are you going to pronounce your love for him?" asked Kiba, which caused the said heiress to blush further. Deciding that he teased her enough, he let her off the hook. He was also very curious about the boy who stole his adopted sister's heart; he decided that he would give the boy the warning that all brother gave to those who went out with their sisters. _'If your love harms you in any way, either emotionally or physically, may Kami-sama have mercy on his soul, for I will not'_ thought Kiba, as he smiled thinking of all the ways he could torture Hinata's love if he ever hurt her.

Outside the door, Naruto stood smirking under his mask. He was cloaked, and stood listening to the commotion in the classroom. He knocked on the door, causing the room to grow silent.

Iruka, upon hearing the knock, went to the door and opened it to reveal nothing. He went outside and looked up and down the hall. While Iruka was occupied, Naruto slipped past him and stood next to his desk. Iruka went back to the classroom, visibly confused and sat down at his desk. During this time, Naruto was scanning each person in the room to see how skilled they were. The first person he scanned was Sasuke, and Naruto immediately decided that he was not a worthy prey or opponent; after all, Naruto's scan showed that Sasuke was blinded by rage, which caused him to brood and had next to no honor left in him. The next person scanned was Shikamaru, who surprised Naruto. The scan showed that Shikamaru had an I.Q. of over 200. _'Hmm, lazy looking but very smart. It would appear that he is a strategist rather than a warrior. However, he would make an excellent ally'_ he thought. His eyes soon settled on Hinata, and immediately widened to the size of a saucer. _'Dear Kami-sama, if I didn't know better, I would say that is an angel…could it be? Is that Hinata?' _wondered Naruto. His scan soon showed that the angel he was staring at was indeed the love of his life. _'Damn, how in Kami-sama's name did I win her heart?' _Naruto was brought out of his thoughts and angered at the same time when he heard Sasuke Uchiha start talking.

"So, where is this loser of a fiancé of yours?" he snorted "must be an idiot to fall in love with someone as weak as you." His statement earned him a growl from Kiba, who was about to pound Sasuke's skull in, but was silenced when a strong wave of killing intent washed over the entire class. The killing intent was so potent that it caused everyone to shake with fear; it was so strong that Iruka almost collapsed from feeling it. Three dots appeared in the middle of Sasuke's forehead, which everyone was looking at curiously. Trying to look for the cause of the dots, Iruka looked to his left when he heard the sound of cackling electricity; what he saw amazed him. In front of him was a boy of amazing physiques. He was wearing a blood red trench coat that went halfway down his calves, but the girls of the class had stars in their eyes as they stared at his well-toned body, which was easily visible underneath his tight blood red muscle shirt. He had such a nice body that Hinata blushed when she found herself checking him out. _'Oh, why am I staring at him? I can't check him out, I'm in love with Naruto-kun' s_he was brought out of her thoughts when the boy stomped up to the Uchiha and stood in front of him across his desk

"Don't you _ever_ insult my Tenshi-hime, got it Teme?" asked the stranger. To drive his point home, he punched the desk. Sasuke smirked and was about to say some smart-ass comment when he felt something hit his chair. When he looked down, his eyes widened; there in between his legs were two blades on either side on his "little Sasuke". Seeing the blades, he nervously gulped and looked at the boy in front of him. "Do we understand each other" Naruto said. Sasuke immediately nodded, and upon seeing the nod, Naruto retracted his wristblades and walked to the front of the class until he heard voices that sounded more like screeches.

"Who the hell do you think you, no one can walk in and threaten our Sasuke-kun!". Upon turning around, Naruto locked eyes with Sakura and Ino.

"Well, I am the son of the Yondaime Hokage of this village, the third strongest hunter of the Dark blade clan, and the fiancé to the most beautiful girl in this room. My name is" reaching up, he pulled out the tubes with a hiss and then removed his mask keeping his eyes closed. He slowly opened them to reveal two vibrant cerulean eyes that showed caring and warmth. "Kazama Uzamaki Naruto, and my fiancé is none other than Hyuuga Hinata the strongest and most beautiful girl in this room". Hearing a gasp, he turned his head and locked eyes with his lavender-eyed tenshi. "Yes Hinata I am back and I want to say I am in love with you and have been since six years since you have seen me but those six year have only strengthened my feeling for you".

Upon hearing the blonde's confession of love hinata quickly rose to her feet and walked down to Naruto. When she got near him she reached out and touched his chest, slowly she walked around him poking in various places till she got her reaction. Naruto started to twitch and giggle

"Stop hinata that tickles" he said trying no to laugh but failing miserably. He was then glomped by the indigo haired angel who cried in to his chest "Hinata why are you crying I am sorry if I have upset you in any way"

Hinata just shook her head all the while pulling him closer, she tilted her head up and looked in to the cerulean eyes that held so much love and inspiration before she spoke "Baka I am not crying cause I am upset I am crying because I am happy you have return and returned the feeling I have for you" she blushed a little after saying this "Naruto-kun I love you with every fiber of my being I want to be with you always"

He just gave her a smiled that made her melt only he had that effect on her and she knew it. "Don't worry Hinata I am not leaving ever again", then he noticed her face fall alittle "Something wrong my koishii" when she heard this she knew she had to tell him.

Holding back her tears as much as she could "Last night when you saved me and my father met you the council arranged a marriage between me and the Daimyo's eldest son and my father set up a fight between you two for my hand" she managed to get out before she broke down in his arms "Naruto I heard about his son he has killed before and is ruthless I don't want you to die" she felt his arm tighten around her waist she look up and saw his eyes full of confidence but also warmth that she loved seeing

"Don't worry my tenshi-hime" hearing him call her his angelic princess made her blush "I am not going to lose you to some pompous ass" he smiled. Meanwhile Kiba saw his little sister blush profusely and broke out laughing hearing this which naruto looked at him puzzled until

"I thought I was the only one that could get her to blush that shade and here you do it with one word" rocking back and forth until he rock back to far "Whoaaaa" a thud soon followed as he fell backward. Hinata giggled

"Naruto-kun I like to introduce my adopted brother Kiba Inuzuka" naruto snorted and then turned to Kiba

"Are you any relation to Tsume Inuzuka" which Kiba nodded

"Yea she is my mother why" hearing him chuckle

"Cause when I was younger she was assigned to watch me but also disobeyed orders and played and took care of me like a mother would you should be proud to have her as a mom" which he smiled at the compliment of his mother

"Yea I know and I am except when she punishes me for my pranks" to which Naruto started laughing

"You like to pull them too" which he nodded and was about to reply but heard a cough and turned to find Iruka smiling

"Sorry to break up the moment but we do have a graduation exam to take" which the three nodded in understanding "And Naruto since your new I would like for you to take the test first ok" which naruto just shrugged "Please in this order perform a **Henge no jutsu, Kawarmi no jutsu, and Bunshin no jutsu**" Naruto nodded and performed the first to effortlessly but when he came to the final part he started to rub his head sheepishly "something wrong Naruto"

"Well when I was training I found I could not perform a normal bunshin since I have so much Chakra but the Old man probably knew this and gave me a scroll containing the **Kage Bunshin no jutsu **along with some chakra control exercises" Iruka nodded and motioned for him to continue. Forming a cross seal he yelled out the name of the jutsu and in a puff the room was filled with hundreds of Naruto, one of which was sitting next to Hinata cuddling with her. The got the reaction he so loved and that was her blushing, Kiba seeing this was laughing at her embarrassment.

"Very good Naruto you pass" handing him a headband after he dispelled the clones and went back to sit next to hinata which Kiba had no problem with letting him do so. Soon after more of the students took the test it was Hinata's turn, which she reluctantly got up and went to take it. She looked back at Naruto and Kiba who smiled and gave her thumbs up giving her the courage to do her best.

After she left Kiba's face grew serious and turned to Naruto who noticed this change "Naruto I want you to listen carefully" he said in an overprotective brother tone

"Yes Kiba-san what is it" he asked calmly knowing what he was about to say

"If you hurt hinata in anyway emotionally or physically I will not hesitate to kill you do I make myself clear" adding a growl at the end

Knowing full well Kiba could not kill him even if he tried but he understood where the boy was coming from and that was a role of a big brother "You don't have to worry Kiba I would not do anything to hurt her" looking at the door she left out of smiling "after all she is my Tenshi-hime" hearing this Kiba smiled knowing. They were drawn away for their discussion when they heard the sound of the door opening they turned to see Hinata with her head down.

Fearing the worst, they rose to go comfort her until she lifted her head and smile. There around her porcelain neck was a Konoha headband, this caused both boys to grin like maniacs. Naruto ran up to her and picked her twirling her around making he giggle with glee. Putting her down he just stared into her lavender orbs and rested his forehead against hers. "Kami-sama what did I do to deserve your love" he whispered in her ear

"By being the most caring and inspirational person I know and by seeing me as me and not the heiress" she replied with a smile. Slowly their lips inched closer and closer. But then a cough from Kiba broke the moment and they jumped back blushing new shades of red

"So umm when is this fight for your hand" Naruto stated tried to hide his blush

"I..it is t.tt…tomorrow' she replied _'damnit I am stuttering again'_ they turned to find a chuckling Kiba, which they both glared at the dog boy shutting him up since he knew a pissed off Hinata meant he was in for a world of pain.

"Well I am going home and telling my mom I passed uhh see ya" with that he dashed out the door with his dog Akamaru following after licking Hinata to calm her down.

Hinata and Naruto just shook their head and looked at each other, Naruto being the gentleman he was offered his arm "Shall I walk you home Koishii" which caused her to blush again and take his arm. As they walked Naruto received glares from the villager and some even had the gall to glare at Hinata. When he saw this he focused some of his killing intent on the person in question. That was until one chunnin had the guts to attack him and Hinata.

"Time to die demon you and your demon whore" hearing the said man call Hinata a whore enraged Naruto who placed his mask on. His plasma caster rose out of it holder and targeted the man flying at them. The three dots appeared on the man's head as the gun charged its shot. Hinata all the while hide behind Naruto since she knew she could not take on a chunnin. The barrel opening of the caster glowed brightly then fired hitting the nin square in the chest and leaving a large hole that went clear through him.

"No one calls my girlfriend a whore _ever_" he stated calmly while releasing the massive amounts of killing intent. Oh he was pissed but he was brought out of his rage by a soft gentle voice that met his ears.

"Naruto-kun lets go home these people are ignorant fools that don't know the difference between a hero and a demon" removing his mask Naruto smiled and pulled her in to a hug tear falling from his eyes

"I am so lucky to have you by my side and I am sorry…" his apology was cut short when she placed her finger on his lips

"shhh we will have none of that" she whispered "that fool got what he deserved and I am proud that you stood up for me koishii" now it was time for Naruto to blush which she smirked. They continued their way to the Hyuuga mansion ignoring the rest of the villagers until they got up to the door of the mansion. "I guess I will see you tomorrow then Naruto-kun" as she looked at him with love in her eyes, which he nodded in reply and smiled. Slowly the leaned in and there lips brushed against each other until the door opened revealing Hinata younger sister Hanabi and hiashi.

"Tousan, Hinata playing kissy face with that blonde hair boy she always talks about" Hiashi smirked unpon hearing Hanabi

'_Time for some fatherly teasing'_ he thought evilly "so Hinata this is naruto-_kun_" seeing his daughter blush made him chuckle "when can I expect grandkids" and with that statement Hinata created a new shade of red that the world hasn't seen ever. "How about you take Hanabi to the dojo and train I would like to talk to Naruto for a moment" Hinata nodded and was about to leave but before she left she turned and kiss Naruto on the cheek. To say he was shocked would not described it best Naruto was frozen still, Hiashi saw this and smirked _'time to go in for the kill'_ he snapped his fingers bringing Naruto out of his daze

"Sorry Hiashi-sama I guess you daughter has that effect on me" he stated rubbing his head sheepishly grinning. Hiashi nodded and understood it since they were in love but needed to get back to the subject on hand

"Now Naruto I take it Hinata told you of the fight for her hand tomorrow right" naruto face became serious as he nodded "Good but what I am about to tell you is confidential but the fight is to the death" seeing his face not change Hiashi knew the boy had killed before if the body of the missing nin was any evidence of that

" I promise Hiashi-sama I wont let that bastard take Hinata-chan away from me, she deserved happiness" Hiashi nodded the boy understood what was on the line and it wasn't his life but Hinata happiness

"I am glad that you understand what is on the line and I don't want that women beating ass to take her" with that he went back in to the mansion and Naruto walked to the Hokage tower to see his clan house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go the fourth chapter and expect chapter five of ice ninja out in two to two and a half weeks. Now since sasuke going to be paired with sakura I have decided Kiba going to pair up with Haku but during the chunnin prelims. When I plan for these two to marry kiba is going to propose marrying into the kazama clan to unite the two since they are practically family. Oh and haku is going to be adopted in to the kazama caln as a sister to Naruto but I like to add more any suggestions

Now I have been thinking during my break on my jobs some cross over fic I plan to do in the future and replace one of my fic you choose and title suggestions would help to. Tell me which one you would like to see written and which story it should replace and no stealing but PM me if you would like to do your own version of one of these and what pairings you are doing so I don't accidently do the same pairin. If you want to do the last one I have stipulation and that is Hinata is in the harem I don't care when she joins but she has to be in it

NarutoxGIJoe: Snake eyes comes across a beaten 6 year old naruto and take him back to base where Duke who is the brother of Arashi find out he is the nephew he thought died in the Kyuubi attack pairings I leave up to you probably Naruten or narufemhaku or what ever

NarutoXStreet fighter: days after the kyuubi attack Col William Guile comes and collects Naruto since he is the child uncle on his mother side. Naruino or Naruinohina

NarutoXBravestarr: Konoha has been destroy, the rookie nine and the rest of the gang moved to suna and orochimaru defeated. Sadly it is believe that the blonde that everyone loved is dead until one day when the gang is defending their home from a gang of bandit lead by sasuke alone hero riding a horse sized nine tailed fox. Narutem ,naruhina or both

NarutoXSuperman: Naruharem, Naruto is a baby for krypton(sp) and discovers his origin and leaves Konoha only to return six years later to save the day. Kyuubi will make little appearances here and there


	5. Chapter 5 Trophies and traitors rewrite

Chapter 5 Trophies and Teams

Naruto woke up to a beautiful day and reminisced about all that happened when he talked to Hinata about the fox and his past six years of training and hunting. He had also met his opponent for today during their discussion.

Flashback 

_"So you don't hate what I have become or can do with these weapons?" he questioned his lavender-eyed angel while raising his arms in order to show her his weapons. _

_"As long as you don't take the life of an innocent and promise to protect those of this village, I don't mind" she replied with a smile which Naruto returned before drawing her into a hug._

"_I have one question for you, why did you fall for me out of all the other boys in the village? Due to your position, you could have been with any boy of your choice." After hearing his question, the heiress started to blush._

_"Because you always smiled and encouraged me when I needed it. You were also…very hot" she said before looking away and blushing madly. Naruto, noticed her blush and chuckled before he gave her a soft kiss on her head._

_End flashback _

Naruto walked down the street, and the villagers scurried to get out of his way. Whenhe saw this, he stopped in his steps and sighed.

"I want everyone to hear this; I will not attack you, I promise to defend this village and protect you. However, my clan will attack you if you attack me." he shouted and continues to walk to the arena to his fight until he ran into a certain raven hair avenger.

"You, fight me now!" Naruto sighed before turning to Sasuke.

"You know, I don't think I will." Naruto's response surprised the Uchiha.

"Why not? Afraid?" he asked.

"Because I have a fight in an hour for Hinata's hand, and I do not want to waste my time with you. You see, I might start enjoying beating you up, and then I may be late, and that would be unacceptable." He then turned and walked off toward his destination

"You're just afraid to face an Uchiha loser." As soon as he finished his sentence, Naruto blurred out of his vision causing the raven haired boy to smirk. _'Guess he didn't want to face me…what a pathetic weakling.'_ His gloating was cut short when he felt the cold steel of Naruto's ceremonial dagger against his throat.

"I could have killed you anytime I wanted to, so it would be an unfair fight." Naruto continued to his destination while the avenger looked back, staring wide-eyed over his shoulder to the masked boy. Releasing the Uchiha, Naruto thought, _'When he is ready to know the truth, I will tell him. It is too soon.'_ Naruto continued walking until he saw the arena where the finals for the Chunnin exams took place. Inside waited the pompous ass of a son of the daimyo. _'Well, since this is a fight to the death and an honorable kill, I guess I will make him into a trophy.'_ Naruto looked around and saw the crowds of people flocking to see what promised to be the fight of the century (or so they thought).

Meanwhile in the arena the pompous ass, Ketsunoana Anaboko, waited confidently. _'Guess my opponent is too scared to fight me, well I guess I win another useless whore. Kami, I love the innocent ones; this one looks like a moaner.'_ He smirked as he gazed up into the main box where Hinata, Kiba, Hiashi, and the Hokage sat.

Hinata sat there worried, but shot a digusted look towards the boy that she had never wanted to be with. _'Naruto-kun, where are you? I need you, please don't abandon me'_ Just as she was starting to lose hope, a loud roar caught her attention, along with scaring the spectators and making others, including a certain ass, wet themselves. Hinata heard the roar, and sighed heavily. Naruto-kun, knowing her future husband, was trying to make a big entrance. Kiba came to the same conclusion and started laughing.

"Leave it to Naruto to make an entrance." As they looked towards the entrance of the arena, they saw Naruto walk into the arena and look around at the spectators, which was a good majority of the villiagers.

'_Won't they be surprised with the outcome.'_ Naruto smirked and looked towards Hinata; when he locked eyes with her, he smiled and blew her a kiss, which caused her to blush. He chuckled at the sight until a voice called him out of his musings.

"Hey, stop eyeing my property!" Naruto turned to face his opponent. "Don't worry, I'll put her in her rightful place…at my feet!" Naruto responded to his statement with a strong wave of killing intent. It was so strong that only a few were able to keep themselves from becoming nauseous.

Hinata stood there worried about her blonde boyfriend, but smiled when she heard the comment and felt Naruto's dose of killing intent. _'That fool is going to pay for his chauvinistic ways.'_ She turned and saw her father, Kiba, and the Third smirking. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Receiving a nod, she smiled and turned back to the fight

"Hinata is not property, she is a human being, one that deserves to be happy. I will do anything in my power to make sure that she is happy, even if it kills me." Upon hearing his declaration, Hiashi and the Hokage smiled and nodded to one another while Hinata's heart fluttered with happiness. Kiba, meanwhile grinned because he knew that Naruto was suited for his "sister".

Anaboko just scoffed at Naruto's declaration. "She deserves to know her place, which is at my feet." Again, his statement was answered with a strong wave of killing intent, causing the boy to become nauseous once again.

"Let us begin our little fight for my angel's hand shall we?" When Naruto said that, he motioned to Hinata, who blushed a deep red, while Kiba just laughed and her father chuckled.

"Fine, but don't you think it's unfair for you to have armor while I don't?" In fact, all he had on were fancy clothes that looked like he had never gotten them dirty.

"Are you sure that is what you want?" Receiving a nod, Naruto sighed. "Whatever, it's your funeral." He slowly removed his chest plate, before throwing it to the ground. What happened next surprised everyone; when the armor hit the ground, instead of a thud there was a loud crash. When the dust cleared, there was a deep crater.

"I guess when I suggested adjustable weights, the elder of his clan took and made adjustable weighted armor." Sarutobi said to answer Hiashi's, Hinata's, and Kiba's unasked question, noticing their wide-eyes. _'Show us your true power Naruto.'_

"What is that?" Anaboko asked while pointing to the crater.

"Just my weighted armor. When I started my training, my clan put me at twenty pounds. The elder told me that I could adjust it myself, but I can only increase the weight, not decrease it. My chest plate is four hundred pounds and these," Naruto lifted up his arms revealing weights on his forearms, "are at one hundred pounds." When he dropped them on the floor, two more craters appeared. Anaboko regained his composure and scoffed.

"It doesn't matter how much your armor weighs, you won't beat me! I'm at chunnin level, while you're a mere genin." Anaboko then removed a kunai from his pocket, but noticed that Naruto was not even paying attention to him. Instead, Naruto was smiling and staring at Hinata, who was blowing him a kiss. "Are you even listening?!"

"Hmm you say something?" he asked like a certain lazy one eyed jounin. His comment just infuriated the Daimyo's son.

"I said…"

"Just shut up and lets fight, I want to take Hinata out tonight." Naruto then proceeded to lift his leg to remove the dagger strapped to his calf. After removing his dagger, he brought the dagger up to his face, and he pointed to the other side with his free hand (think commando style fight stance).

"Heh, you won't live to go on your date, I'll be brining Hinata back to my home!" Anaboko then started to charge the motionless Naruto. When he was only a few paces away from his target, Naruto took a swipe at Anaboko's kunai before jumping back. "What type of pathetic attack was that? You didn't even touch me!" Anaboko started laughing, but immediately stopped when Naruto snapped his fingers. He heard the sound of clanging metal before he looked down at his kunai. Instead of seeing the blade, he saw only air. Upon further inspection, he realized that he held only the handle. His eyes widened immediately.

"Quit now, and I might let you live." Naruto's calm voice earned him Anaboko's attention. "Keyword being _might_".

"No, I refuse to give up, Hinata belongs to me!" Naruto sighed and shook his head. '_Well, at least he is confident_' Naruto thought before making his final move.

"Then you have to die." Naruto then flipped his dagger upright in his hand before bringing his hand behind him and suddenly throwing his dagger. The dagger flew past his opponent and embedded itself into the wall.

"Ha, you missed! Go back to the Academy and learn how to throw real kunais!" Anaboko started laughing, but stopped when he felt something warm and wet flow down his check. Reaching up, he wiped the wet area before he brought his hand into view and saw that the mysterious substance was his blood. "So what, you got a lucky shot." He reached behind him and tried to pull the dagger out of the wall, but realized that it was firmly placed in the wall. Unknown to him, Swift Knife, who was cloaked, was standing next to the dagger holding it firmly, barely able to contain his own laughter.

"How about we finish this with just taijutsu?" Naruto suggested, and received a nod.

"You just sealed your fate, for I am a master in taijutsu." Anaboko stated before dropping into his stance. Unfortunately, Naruto recognized his style and furthermore, he knew how to counter it. Naruto slipped into his own style, Muay Tai, which he had learned during his travels with his clan. "Time to DIE!!!" Anaboko yelled before lunging towards Naruto and tried to kick him in the head. Naruto blocked the kick with his hand before moving to the side to avoid Anaboko's counter punch. '_This fool thinks that he is a master at taijutsu? I didn't even feel his kick, and his punch was far too slow. His sensei must either be incompetent or a fool. Either way, I feel sorry beating up a fool, I'll give him another chance to surrender.'_

"I repeat give up now and I will only break your legs." Receiving a laugh, Naruto parried the punch thrown at him before delivering his own punch to the middle of Anaboko's chest. Anaboko was thrust several feet back before he managed to regain his footing. "Feel like giving up?" Naruto smirked when he saw the pain on the fool's face.

"Hell no! Hinata will be MINE! She will be my slave, and will do whatever I want, whenever I want!" He charged forward once again, but this time Naruto decided to go on the offensive and punched him in the gut. Naruto followed up with a knee to the face, breaking his nose. "You broke my nose you damn freak!"

"You're hardly one to talk. I am not the one with a broken nose now am I?" he shot back with a smirk, causing the boy to attack once again._ 'He could be a challenge if he could keep his anger under, control but then again he is far weaker than Sasuke, and Sasuke is pretty weak. Or is it that I'm really strong for my age? Man, trying to compare my skill level to other people my age always gets me so confused. I'm getting kind of bored, maybe I should end this fight.' _With a chuckle, Naruto blocked a punch without effort and pretended to yawn.

"Fight me like a man! Or are you nothing but a dirty sniveling coward?" After hearing the statement, the young blonde hunter adopted a more serious look.

"If you truly want me to, then I will fight you as a man." After he finished his statement, Naruto blurred out of existence.

"Heh, looks like your knight in shining armor is a co…" his claim was cut short when his head met Naruto's shin and was sent flying into a wall before he was embedded in it. He opened his eyes and was surprised by what he saw.

Laying on the ground was Naruto's hunter mask; Anaboko look at his face and gasped. Naruto was staring straight at him with emotionless eyes, eyes that his prey would see before they became his trophies. Instead of the normal shiny sky-blue eyes that were filled with warmth, his eyes were dark blue, and seemed to hold the power of a raging tempest. His eyes promised pain and death to all who saw it.

"You are weak, far weaker than your younger brother."

"That spineless little pansy believes that women are equals and should be respected the same way that men are. I am far stronger than him." Naruto was about to answer but was interrupted by a spectator in the stands who could not let the boy go undefended.

"YOU'RE WRONG!!" Naruto looked up to see a seething Hanabi, and a surprised boy standing next to here who he knew was the boy he was taking about, Koujou (Kindness), the Daimyo's other son. "Koujou-kun is stronger and kinder than you will ever be, and he knows what make a person truly strong!" she screamed before she realized that she added the –kun suffix to the boy's name and proceeded to blush scarlet as did the boy. Hinata smirked after hearing what her younger sibling had said. _'So little sister, you too have found a possible suitor.'_ Hiashi and the Daimyo looked at one another and nodded, silently promising to try to set the two up…after they got a bit older that is. It was no secret that the Daimyo detested his elder son; in fact, that was one of the main reasons that he agreed to this match, he was hoping that his son would die. He knew that his eldest son stood no chance against Naruto, even before Hiashi had told him of his exploits. The Daimyo also had nothing but respect for Naruto due to his burden.

"She is right, you do not know what true strength is. It is true that your little brother is not as physically strong as you, but in a spiritual sense, he his far stronger than you can ever imagine."

"Hah! Spiritual strength, what are you a monk? Strength is all physical and not spiritual, and I have it all!" Anaboko's rant was cut short when Naruto backhanded him into the wall again, but this time he pinned him in the wall with his forearm.

"Maybe Hinata-chan would like to get a few strikes in, eh?"

Anaboko started to smirk. "She is as weak as my baby brother."

"Oh really? Hinata-chan would you like to show him how strong you truly are?" Hinata leapt in to the arena after her father agreed to it and slowly walked across the field to where the boys were. Upon reaching them, her smiling and kind façade disappeared, and was replaced with a serious and hateful glare that was focused on the pompous ass of a suitor who just smirked.

"You can not hurt me, you are far too weak. Heck, from what I've heard, you can't even defeat your little sister!" Anaboko's musings were once again cut short when he felt the large amount of chakra and killing intent coming off of the said girl. To say he was astonished would be saying that Naruto and Hinata were only slightly infactuated with one another.

"You think women are weak and that they should follow men obediently? You even go as far as hitting them if they show any sign of courage. Those are not the actions of a man, those are the actions of a coward." Hinata stared daggers at the boy who attempted to remain confident in his skills. "For every women that you have harmed, either mentally or physically, I **will** make you know the true meaning of pain! Then, I will get rid of what separates you between men and the women that you look down upon." Towards the end of Hinata's rant, her eyes slowly lowered to his family jewels.

_'Oh shit!'_ was the only thing that Anaboko was able to think before Hinata began her attack. Now the ref could have stopped the attack and disqualified Naruto, but he didn't. The ref was the senbon-chewing jounin, Genma, and he knew that the boy had this punishment coming for him, and wanted to see it. Besides, when he looked at the Daimyo, he signaled for Genma to not stop the fight. Hinata channeled chakra to her hands as she began her attack.

"2 Strikes"

"4 strikes"

"8 strikes"

"16 strikes"

"32 strikes"

"64 strikes!!!"

Hitting her target with pinpoint accuracy, Hinata showed the council and everyone else in the audience that she was not weak, but instead she was a formidable opponent. The ass on the other hand, lived through the most excruciating pain that any man could have ever gone through. Naruto, along with Kiba and every other guy in the stadium winced as Hinata completed her attack. When she was done, Naruto leaned over to her ear and whispered, "Remind me to never piss you off honey".

Blushing, she replied "I don't think you could even if you tried." Hinata then kissed him on the cheek before heading back to her seat. Before she had time to jump up to the balcony, she saw Anaboko get up.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, THEN NO ONE WILL!!" The now severely castrated asshole somehow managed to stand up despite the pain that his best friends were in. He withdrew a scroll from his back pocket and unrolled it before he bite his thumb and spread his blood down the scroll. A katana poofed into existence, and Anaboko grabbed the katana and charged.

Naruto saw his summoning and realized that he was going to attack _his_ Hinata-chan. He immediately went into action and blurred over to her and stood in front of her before Anaboko completed his charge. Hinata saw what was going on and knew that Naruto was willing to sacrifice himself to save her. She tried to move Naruto out of the way, but he refused to budge. When she looked up, she saw Anaboko bring his katana down, fully prepared to cut her one love in half. Hinata closed her eyes, not wanting to see his death.

CLANG!!!

Hearing the noise, Hinata's eyes snapped open to reveal Naruto standing still, holding the katana between his hands firmly. Anaboko and everyone else in the stadium could not believe what they were seeing. Seconds later, they were almost forced to their knees due to the pressure of Naruto's killer intent.

"You planned to kill Hinata-chan." Naruto's voice was now cold and venomous and his eyes stared at the point of the sword, but in Naruto's mind, he was staring straight at his opponent. He decided to show everyone how pissed he was by forcing the blade to his right and staring right into Anaboko's eyes.

To say that Anaboko was scared would be a joke, he was terrified. Naruto's eyes were filled with hate and anger. Today was a bad day to piss Naruto off; first he had to deal with Mr. Avenger Sasuke, but then some bastard of a son of the Daimyo tried try to kill **his** Hinata-chan. Anaboko was scared out of his mind, but he still managed to put on a confident face and scoffed at the boy's attempt to save the weak piece of trash. "Even if you died to save her, I would just kill her after you were nothing but a lump of flesh on the ground."

"Then I have only one thing to say."

"Oh and what is that? You give up and acknowledge the fact that Hinata is mine?"

"No. Die." With a fluid motion, Naruto used his right hand to knock the sword up and out of Anaboko's hand before grabbing it right before it fell to the ground. As soon as he had a firm grip on the handle, he thrust the sword into Anaboko's stomach, causing his eyes to widen in surprise. Naruto let go of the sword, and Anaboko's corpse fell to the ground, before turning around to face Hinata. "Are you okay Hinata-chan?" Instead of answering him, Hinata slapped Naruto across the face. Naruto's eyes widened instantly. '_Oh no, did she love Anaboko? No, she didn't, did she?_'

"Don't you ever do that again! Do you hear me? NEVER AGAIN!!" she screamed

'_Oh I see, she must have been disgusted by seeing someone being killed. I really don't want to do this, but someone has to tell her that as shinobi, we will be forced to kill_.' "Hinata-chan, I'm sorry that you had to see me kill Anaboko, but you must get used to it. We are shinobi, killing is part of our job." He replied

"I don't care about the killing you idiot! What I meant was that I don't want you to sacrifice your life in order to save me." Tears started to well up in her eyes before she flung herself into Naruto's chest and cried. "I don't think I would be able to live if you died. I would feel even worse if you died in order to save me. Please, promise me you won't sacrifice yourself for me!"

"Kami-sama could not keep me from you Hinata-chan." Naruto gave her a smile filled with warmth and love, which managed to calm her down.

"The winner of the match and fiancee to Hyuuga Hinata is Kazama Naruto!" Genma shouted. However, a vast majority of the spectators started booing until a booming voice interrupted them.

"SILENCE! ALL OF YOU BE SILENT!" Everyone looked up to find a seething Daimyo, which caused them to cower in fear. "This boy…no man…has kept you all safe from what he holds back and yet you see it fit to treat him like he is the monster itself." Hearing his statement, Naruto looked at the ground, ashamed of what he contained. Hinata noticed Naruto's discomfort and squeezed his hand to show him that he was not alone, and that she loved him. Her actions earned her another heart-warming smile. "Kazama Naruto, I humbly thank you for your sacrifice. From this moment on, you are now under my protection." Hearing that statement, Naruto's mouth dropped wide open. He couldn't believe that he had the protection of a daimyo.

"Arigato Daimyo-sama." Naruto bowed before speaking again. "May I ask a favor?" Upon receiving a nod, he continued. "In my clan, when we have a battle to the death we take our opponent's skull as a trophy. With your permission, I would like to continue the tradition." Though the Daimyo was shocked, he agreed. After all, Naruto had just gotten rid of one of his biggest problems.

"I just want it on record that I remove Anaboko from my family. He is no longer the son of a Daimyo." After his announcement, Naruto walked over to his wristblades that were on the ground and put them back on. He then made his way over to the corpse of his opponent and stood behind it. Extending his blades before pulling his arm back, Naruto thrust his blades into the base of the skull and pulled up. A sickening sound consisting of tearing flesh and cracking bones was heard as Naruto tore the pompous ass's skull right off his shoulders. He then went over to his mask, replaced it, and played the roar, signaling his victory in his battle.

Hinata saw the whole process, and was not sick to her stomach. Instead, it had actually made her fall deeper in love with Naruto; surprisingly, Naruto's actions turned her on. '_Kami-sama, I love Naruto-kun so much. He must think that I'm disgusted with him, but I'm not. After all, how many men would do such a thing for the person they love?_' She ran over and glomped the young hunter before removing his mask.

Her actions greatly confused Naruto. _'And here I was, thinking that she would be sick to her stomach after I took Anaboko's head.' _Naruto's thoughts were cut off when she smashed her lips into his, starting an intense make out session, which was broken up by a rather loud childish voice.

"EWWWW! Tousan, Hinata's playing kissy face again with that boy! She's probably getting cooties!" The two teens down in the arena were blushing like mad, while Hiashi was chuckling at his youngest daughter's choice of words.

"Well Naruto, it seems that you have won my daughter's hand and her heart." Hiashi smiled as the boy nodded before putting on his armor and hanging his facemask on his belt. "I know that you will take good care of her, and treat her well."

"Of course Hiashi-sama." The blonde placed his arm around Hinata and pulled her in close. Then Kiba ran up and joined the two of them. Kiba took one long, hard look at Anaboko's corpse before returning his gaze to Naruto.

"Dude, remind me to never piss you off." Naruto chuckled; he knew that Kiba would have to hurt Hinata before he would do that to him. "Oh Hyuuga-sama, forgot you were here. You know, I was just caught up in the battle and all." The dog boy stared at the ground thoroughly embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I was in the same boat you were in Kiba-san."

"KIBA NII-SAN!" Hanabi ran up and glomped the dog boy. "Did you see Hinata's boyfriend kick that jerk's butt? He was so awesome!" Kiba just chuckled and nodded at the little girl's enthusiasm.

"Well, we have a long day ahead of us. Naruto, why don't you guys walk around town for a bit?" said the Hokage. The four children bowed before walking out of the stadium.

Sarutobi was about to leave when an ANBU member appeared besides him. His interest was immediately piqued.

"Hokage-sama, the council would like to see you regarding a certain blonde haired container." The ANBU member picked his wording very carefully, but the Hokage was still able to notice the slight clenching of the jaw when he referred to Naruto. The Hokage simply nodded, while making a mental note of this ANBU's position on Naruto.

"They will have to wait until after their team placements on Monday. I let him have the weekends off to relax." Receiving a nod in confirmation, the ANBU disappeared in a swirl of leaves as he watched the three teens exit the arena

(Naruto and the others)

Ino and Sakura were **extremely** curious about Naruto. They wanted answers, and by Kami they intended to get them. Both of them wanted to know why he insisted on taking Anaboko's head. The instant the fight was over and the spectators left (more booing then cheering), they saw Naruto leave with Hinata and Kiba after speaking

with Hiashi and the Hokage.

The trio made no effort to hide themselves as they were walking towards the Kazama Estate. That didn't mean that they didn't notice their two stalkers.

At first, Hinata was agitated then furious with the two girls since (in

her mind) it was only NOW did they flock to **her** Naruto-kun. He was hers, and no

person or thing was going to take him away from her. She would face the Shinigami himself if he dared to try to come between them. Somewhere in a deep dark underground cave, a black colored creature with mean teeth and a mouth within its mouth sneezed.

Making their way towards his house, Naruto unlocked it and told them to wait in the living room area while he took care of his prize outside. Ino and Sakura saw him go outside and decided to follow him. They thought that their stealth skills they developed as Academy students would allow them to go undetected. After all, Ino and Sakura were both able to stalk their precious Sasuke-kun for hours without getting caught, and there was no way this dobe would be able to detect them. Little did they know that Sasuke was always far too busy thinking of revenge to pay attention to any of his stalkers. Simply put, the Third's grandson, Konohamaru, could do a better job than them by using his rectangular stone.

"Hey Forehead girl, what do you think he's going to do with that guy's skull?"

Ino whispered to her pink haired friend/rival.

"How should I know what the crazy baka does Ino-pig? You remember back at the Academy he was the dobe before he disappeared. Let's just watch and see what

he does before we ask questions." Sakura had developed an angry tick mark on her shiny forehead that would have made Mr. Clean jealous if she were bald.

They found Naruto near the hot springs in his backyard. He was sitting there with the spinal column that he had taken from his prey before proceeding with the traditional

right of declaring this trophy his. Taking out his tools, Naruto carefully peeled away the skin and flesh of his kill with a precision one would find present in few Jounins and ANBU members. After all, a damaged skull is a damaged trophy and thus...worthless.

Not that his prey wasn't already worthless while he was alive.

Sakura and Ino watched in horror as the skin and outer flesh had been peeled away, leaving a bloody skull with brains and muscles tissue still inside. Naruto always left the brain and muscles inside the skull, because there was no way to remove them without damaging the skull.

The two girls turned green and nearly puked when he tilted the skull to place a tube inside the hole where the spinal column used to occupy. The tube was hooked up to a machine that proceeded to clean the skull. After making sure the skull was as clean as it had been a few hours ago, Naruto dipped the skull into the hot spring, knowing that the natural filter of the spring would prevent it from tainting the water with what blood remained. When Naruto raised the skull from the hot water, he took out his automatic polisher and made the skull all nice and shiny.

'_Now to have a little fun with those two watching me_.' Naruto knew exactly which two Academy students had been spying on him since he left the stadium. Placing the skull down on a clean surface away from the spring, Naruto activated his cloaking system and disappeared from the girls' view.

"Where the hell did he go?" Ino started looking around the hot spring while

Sakura was just frozen with terror after seeing someone her age do something so horrific to Anaboko's skull.

"WHAT ARE TWO DOING HERE?!" The deep voice that Naruto used scared the girls so much that they almost wet themselves. When they saw his mask flash from yellow to red and his laser sight for his cannon targeted them and extend his wrist blade, they did wet themselves.

"N-Naruto-san, we're sorry we followed you, but we had questions that we want to ask you." Normally, Ino wasn't one to be formal to anyone in her class besides her Sasuke-kun, but she figured that it couldn't help to be formal to Naruto; after all, she didn't want **her** skull being placed next to Anaboko's.

"Questions? Sorry I'm not in the mood for answering your questions. Now give

me one good reason why you two shouldn't become my newest trophies!" Naruto was thoroughly enjoying the fact that both girls were scared to death. He knew that the Council would yell at him for his actions, but he was having too much fun to care. Besides, he didn't care about those old fools with the exception of Hiashi since he wasn't old...yet.

"Because at the Academy, they have to select Genin Teams and it would not be a good idea to kill a possible teammate. Right Sakura?" Ino turned to her friend/rival hoping that she would use her giant brain to help them survive, but she saw that Sakura had fainted. '_Sakura fainted? I wasn't even releasing any killing intent. How does she expect to live as a shinobi? I hope I'm not on her team._' Naruto knew that what Ino said was true, but he wanted to have a bit more fun scaring them.

"Ah, a valid point, but at the same time, Sakura and you are trespassers. You try this again, and I don't care who you bring with you, and I'll skin you alive and hang you upside down or I'll take your head as a trophy just like I did with Anaboko. GOT IT!" When Naruto finished his threat, he retracted his wrist blade and deactivated his shoulder weapon's laser guided system.

"We promise. Thank you, and goodbye." Ino picked up Sakura and started to run for her life. When she heard Naruto's psychotic laughter, she ran even faster. Naruto's laugh was so loud that it echoed throughout Kohona, making everyone, including Ibiki and Anko shiver in fright (think back to Predator 1 when the Predator activates his bomb on his wrist near the end, that's the kind of laughter).

"Naruto-kun, what are you laughing about?" Naruto turned around to see a frightened Kiba and Hinata.

"Oh, just getting rid of some nosy girls. I believe that you knew they were following us right Hina-chan, Kiba?" He smiled when they both nodded. "I decided that I would scare them so they won't return uninvited."

"So Naruto, will me or Hinata get the cool gear like you have?" Naruto shook his head.

"Sorry Kiba, but you won't be able to get them. The best I could do is try to get you a weapon, but you'll have to prove yourself to the elder and the rest of my clan. Hinata-chan will get everything I have because I'm the last of my clan, and she will be my wife, meaning that we will be equals." Hearing Naruto indirectly proclaim that they would be married made the heiress blush.

"Ha, I'll do anything to get the approval of your elder and clan!" Kiba puffed out his chest. Naruto just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

_'Geez, he would probably wet himself if he saw a Xenomorph. Hmm, lets see…here we go.' _Naruto pushed a button on his gauntlet and a hologram of a Xenomorph appeared behind Kiba. "So think you can handle that?" Naruto stated pointing towards the projection

Kiba turned around to stare at the projection, which looked frighteningly real, but Kiba thought that it was real. The projection let out a high pitch scream before revealing its inner mouth while snapping at the young genin. Kiba saw the Xenomorph and wet himself before he fainted. Hinata managed to stay conscious because she saw Naruto make the projection; however, she was still frightened of the Xenomorph.

"Hmph, serves him right for being arrogant about his abilities. Arrogance and pride are the greatest enemies of any shinobi." Hinata looked at the projection once more. "So this is what you had to face over the past six years?" Naruto simply nodded.

"It was after the first three years that the clan deemed me worthy enough to take the test. Thanks to some of the ninja skills in the scrolls that I had, I was able to last longer and make my first kill." Naruto stated calmly. "The worst part is that their blood is acidic and destroys any metal except my clan's armor and weapons." Naruto sniffed the air, smelling something funny. "Hinata, did Kiba just…" receiving a nod from Hinata, he picked up the unconscious genin and pulled him over to the onsen. Naruto tossed the dog boy into the hot water then counted down from 3 to 1.

"AHHHHHH that shit is hot!!" A wet and steaming Kiba jumped out of the spa and glared at the blonde who he knew had thrown him in.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you lost control of your bladder. I had to clean you and wake you up." Naruto then turned off the projection. "Well, you guys should get home, it's getting late and I'm extremely tired." His two guests nodded and left, but not before Hinata gave the blonde a passionate kiss and whispered 'I love you', which he returned.

As she walked out the door, Hinata decided to tease Naruto a little by swaying her hips is a seductive manner. Hinata was rather pleased when she looked over her shoulder and saw Naruto staring before turning a bright red and turning to look at the wall. Naruto was about to walk away when he heard giggling coming from Hinata. "Gomen, but I could not resist Naruto-kun."

"Why you little minx." Shaking his head, he kissed her once more before she ran off to her home.

Later that night, Naruto looked out his window to see Mizuki pass by with his father's scroll. Minutes later, the alarm sounded throughout the village. _'That was my father's scroll that he just stole!" _Naruto decided to go after Mizuki and possibly collect his second trophy of the day. Grabbing his gear and quickly placing it on, he jumped out of a window and proceeded to hunt down his prey.

In the forest outside Konoha, Mizuki took a break to look at his prize. _'Orochimaru-sama will thank me for this. He might even give me the power I want!' _His thoughts were broken when he heard a loud roar. Thoroughly scared, Mizuki started looking for the source of the roar. Whatever it was, he didn't want to be anywhere near it.

"You know, the price of betraying one's village is death. Since no one else is here, I guess I will be your executioner." Mizuki turned around to see Naruto decked out in his hunting gear.

"Hmph, if it isn't the demon brat. It's not like you could do anything to hurt me." Mizuki scoffed before reaching behind him for his Fumma Shuriken that he placed on his back. Grabbing it, he hurled it at the blonde who just stood there until the projectile almost reached him. With a quick move, Naruto extended his wristblades and slashed at the shuriken, which caused it to split in two before passing harmlessly on either side of him before the pieces embedded themselves in the trees behind him. Mizuki stared wide eyed. "W…Who…what are you?"

Naruto just smirked. "I am Kazama Uzumaki Naruto, and like I said…" Naruto blurred out of existence and appeared behind the scared chunnin. Leaning in close, he whisper into his ear "Like I said, I'm your executioner." Naruto then he sliced off Mizuki's legs with his wristblades. Letting out a painful scream, Mizuki looked down to see his legs separated from his body and on the ground right in front of him.

Naruto walked up to the now short chunnin and held his head with one hand while he thrust his blades through the base of the traitor's skull with his other hand. He gave a couple of upward jerks and ripped off his skull with spinal cord attached. When he finished he let the body drop and let out a roar signifying his victory. Within minutes, Anbu and jounin surrounded him. He recognized a couple of faces such as Kurenai, Anko and Tsume. Kurenai and Tsume looked like they wanted to puke, but Anko had a sickening grin plastered on her face.

"Uzumaki Naruto." One of the jounin spoke with malice in his voice. The jounin was none other than Hatake Kakashi, the famous copy nin. Naruto didn't answer which infuriated the nin. "Answer me you damn demon brat!" Kakashi received an answer in the form of a backhand that sent him flying into a tree. He looked at the blonde in surprise. '_N__o one should be able to hit me and he is only a genin.'_ The said blonde had his head down.

"My name, fool is Kazama Uzumaki Naruto." Snapping his head up, he locked eyes with the Sharigan wielder, whose visible eye widened in surprise.

"You are under arrest for stealing the Forbidden scroll of Konoha." An Anbu stated to move forward when Naruto just rolled his eyes and held up the head of Mizuki which was in mid-scream

"This is your thief and traitor." The group of shinobi stepped back in surprise. None of them could believe what the blonde said, after all, how could a single genin defeat a chunnin.

"He is right." A voice called out and everyone looked to the right to see the Third walking into the clearing. "Mizuki stole the scroll while I was out and Naruto here stopped him from taking it to Orochimaru." The gathered shinobi nodded and accepted the Hokage's explanation and bowed to the old man before disappearing in a swirl of leaves and puffs of smoke. Only the Hokage, Naruto, and the three females.

"Thanks for supporting me old man. Sorry about killing the traitor before you could interrogate him, but you can have his head if you want it." Naruto smiled before holding Mizuki's hair by the head and presenting it to the Hokage. Sarutobi paled at the sight of the head and coughed to regain his composure.

"No thanks, it's quite alright. You can have it for your trophy collection." With that said, he turned around and left all the while muttering, "I am definitely way too old for this." When the old man had disappeared, Naruto turned around to face the three women and gave them a warm smile.

"Good evening Tsume-obachan, Kurenai-neechan." Immediately, the two women engulfed the boy in a group hug.

"Oh Naruto, we are so proud of you." Without warning, both women bopped him on the head. "Don't you ever scare us like that again you hear? We saw everything with the Hokage through his crystal ball. What would have happened if you didn't slice the shuriken in time?" The blonde just rubbed his head and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry I wasn't thinking." He looked over at the third person and asked, "Ano who is your friend?" Naruto was rather curious about the women that wore a brown trench coat, a short skirt and a mesh shirt.

"Oh, this is my best friend and roommate, Matarishi Anko." Kurenai turned to the said woman. "Anko, this is Naruto, the one I call my brother." Anko walked up to the boy and looked him over.

"Well gaki, you did a good job with the teme. It was rather…brutal. I like it!" Anko started grinning at the blonde; she was wondering how many other brutal kills he could make.

"Thanks, and it's nice to meet you Anko-san. Now, if you guys will excuse me it's pretty late and I'm tired. I have to go to the Academy tomorrow to find out who is on my team." Naruto yawned before taking a step, only to fall asleep. The women saw this and caught him.

"Guess he was more tired than he realized." Tsume chuckled and received a nod from Kurenai. "Let's get him to his house and into his bed". The three women nodded and carried Naruto back to his house to put him to bed.

Unbeknownst to the three women, them a cloak figured was watching from the trees. The figure was none other than Longsword, a bad blood. _'So, the blonde so called prodigy Ooman that the clan thought was better than me is back. Hmph, I will just bide my time until it is time to strike. The females that he seems so fond of can be used as hostages to entice him to fight me.'_ Longsword finished his contemplations before he stood and leapt off the tree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here is my beta version, which again I have to thank VFSnake for one part and Phil for helping beta this chapter the dude rocks out loud. Ok this is possibly the hardest chapter to write since I wanted to kill off my oc so quickly hell I made him so hated I hated him. I like to thank VFSnake for help with the sakura Ino part and helping start this fic in the first place. Now I need some help I am writing down ideas for a Naruto xman crossover where naruto undergoes a mutation and grows wing that thanks to kyuubi they are blood red. This will be a Narusakuhina where sakura and hinata are the only ones who accept him and fall for him and have the job of changing the view konoha which thinks he is more demon. Naruto mom is alive in this fic and professor x who looks like Patrick stewart because I thought he was great in the movie. Sakura will have feeling but like naruto hide them under the mask of a fangirl which will be dropped in the first chapter

Polls in the mutation story

Should he have a bloodline to go along with the wings that heal anyone and another that make his wings in to weapon like archangel by throwing metal projectiles

Yes

Or

No

Who should join the professor from the Xmen and what should they be adult or teen I like to have your guys imput I was thinking Cyclops jean grey and a teenage nightcrawler from the animated series who is naruto first friend


	6. Chapter 6 Teams and Trials

Chapter 6 Teams and Trails

Chapter 6 Teams and Trials

Sarutobi truly wished the Fourth were alive right now. Why? Not because of the  
paper work that came with the title of Hokage (well that too), but it was in  
regards to the Council the Village Hidden in the Leaf was made up of.  
It was divided into 3 parts each having authority on different parts of the  
Village to run it properly, but voted as one on major decisions that affected  
all 3 forms. First was the Village Elders, who ran the Villages markets,  
checking the yearly budget, and all around economy. Then came the Clan Elders,  
who handled Shinobi affairs, potential marriages into other clans, political  
manueverings, etc. Then came the Hokage him or herself that ran the military  
might of the Shinobi populace in general from Genin to the Anbu. Right now the entire Council was split in two over what to do about one person in Kohona. Thats right just one person out of the whole made the bodied government of Kohona split on the subject.  
That boy's name? It was Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.  
"What do you mean we should let the boy live? Can't you see by what he did  
he's a demon. Its more clear now then it was before he was taken 6 years ago.  
What's more he killed the Daiymo's Eldest son!" said a Pink haired Council  
member fuming over the fact that the Kyuubi vessel had returned after 6  
blissful years of his absence.  
"Haruno you act so troublesome sometimes. I'm surprised you even defend that  
boy for what he said about women considering you are of the female gender.  
Right?" said Nara Shikuku(sp) moving slightly to the left to dodge a paper  
weight aimed at his head. Only his wife could throw stuff at him and even then her projectiles were much faster.  
"The boy is a threat to us and should be eliminated. He has no true loyalty  
to Kohona besides the Hokage and Hiashi's daughter," said Danzo though he was  
curious about the weapons the boy wielded and thought they would be a great  
assest to his Root division when the time came to use them.  
"Well perhaps if you fools who blabbed about the boy being the demon that he  
holds rather then a hero as the 4th Hokage wished him to be then maybe  
Naruto's love and loyalty to Kohona would be stronger," said Shibi Amburame  
his bugs told him all about Naruto and had secretly been on the boy to record  
all things around him. It was how the Hokage was always alerted of the boy's beatings and the like during his birthday and other dark nights in Kohona.  
"What are you implying Amburame?" said an elderly Village Elder.  
"I'm saying your hatred for Naruto has no foundation whatsoever. It is  
because of your arrogance the 4th Hokage is rolling over in his grave or he  
would be had his soul not been taken away by the Death God," said Shibi having  
spoke to the Third about Naruto and the seal in general before making a  
logical conclusion.  
"What about you Inoichi? Don't forget he threatened your daughter a few days  
ago. Surely you can see he is a demon by that simple act?" said the Haruno  
woman knowing her daughter had recieved the same threat as Inoichi's kid and  
figured if anyone could help her push the demon brat killed or at least exiled  
long to kill him via Hunter Nins it would be him.  
"Unfortunately, for you Haruno my daughter along with YOURS were trespassing  
on Namikaze property that rightfully belongs to Naruto since its his  
inheritance. To be honest I wouldn't mind scolding the boy for threatening  
them, but that would be it. I don't see him as the demon as you do and frankly  
I think Ino and your daughter deserved it," said Inoichi making everyone look  
at him like had a hole in his head.  
Even Shibi had both his eyebrows raised and the last time he did that was  
when the Fourth showed off his Flying Thunder God Technique.  
"WHAT? My daughter is an angel and you dare say that she got what she  
deserved which was nightmare after nightmare of her skull being placed on a  
wall as TROPHY!" said the Haruno woman yelling trophy out in a shriek like  
fashion.  
"Considering he let both our daughter leave alive was merciful enough as it  
was since he had every legal right to take their heads as trophies. The fact  
that he didn't proves he's not the demon fox because if he WAS the fox then he  
would have slaughtered them without even asking why they were even their. You  
know how foxes get when someone invaded their territory. Remember when one of  
your dogs got near a fox hole 3 years ago Tsume-san," said Inoichi seeing the  
woman nod remembering what she saw.  
"Yeah. My dog was outnumbered by a small pack of foxes living in a whole  
underneath a tree. He came to close to it and the foxes felt threatened and  
ended up attacking to defend their home. Had I not shown up and got him out of  
that situation he would be buried right now instead of only walking with a  
small limp," said Inuzuka Tsume knowing more about animals then anyone in the  
room.

(Meanwhile at the academy)

Naruto had made it early to the academy and met Kiba and Hinata who were currently showing him around the area to make sure he did not get lost until they came to the room where he had been the previous day. Naruto was wearing his crimson shirt and black cargo pants with his black trench coat. Hinata was wearing her usually attire but instead of the oversize coat she wore a lavender trench coat with the hyuuga symbol on the back and open in the front which showed off her lovely curves. When Naruto saw her this morning his jaw dropped making her giggle. Kiba was wearing his usually attire which was a fur coat with Akamaru head sticking out who gave an approving yip of agreement to his master sense of style.

"Man I hope we get placed on the same team then we would be the best ass kicking team ever" Kiba stated pumping his fist in the air getting a giggle and a chuckle from his friends.

"I would have to agree kiba we would make an excellent team" Naruto replied looking over to hinata who held on to his arm and nodded agreeing with the two boys but mainly wanted to be with Naruto. They entered the classroom and took their seat near the back of the class behind Shikamaru who was sleeping and his friend Chouji who was eating chips at the time and just nodded. Soon they groups ears were assaulted by screeching of fangirls as their raven haired idol came into the room the groups just rolled their eyes and went back to their previous task.

"Alright class sit down now and I will read you your assigned teams" Iruka said with a smile as he looked over the room. He looked over the list and his eyes widened with one particular team _'oh kami the hokage putting those two together they are going to kill eachother I hope the Hokage know what he is doing'_

Meanwhile naruto who was sitting comfortablely in his seat jerked up catching the attention of Kiba and the others

'What is it naruto" Hinata whispered

"I feel like we are being watched" his whispered back as his hand went into his pocket and withdrew a pair of sunglasses that he made like his visor allowing his to see everything cloaked or not. Iruka tensed and drew a kunai to prepare for the worse, Naruto slipped on the shades and looked around slowly unti he was facing the back of the room. What he saw made him relax "Geez Swiftknife you nearly gave me a heart attack" he sighed as the sound of electricity was heard making the class turn around and tense. There in the back as a creature standing close to 6 foot 6 wearing the same armor as naruto but was in a netting like clothing and a loincloth

_"Haha Tempest as sharp as ever you noticed me as soon as I stepped into the room"_ swiftknife spoke through the mask making everyone understand and hear him _" so may I stay to find out your teammates"_ to which naruto shrugged

"I don't mind and I don't think iruka-sensei is going to try to stop you since you could kill him in a sec" he said getting a nod from the chunnin in the front of class.

"Ok team 1 …" as he started to read the names of the teams Naruto settled back into his seat with Hinata as Swiftknife stood next to him looking over the classroom taking everyone in. "team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzamaki your sensei is Hatake Kakashi" as soon as he said this he heard a loud thud and looked up to see Naruto banging his head against the table cracking it in the process while a puzzled swiftknife looked at him

"I swear the old man has gone senile or hates me" he grumbled as Iruka shrugged and continue to read the rest of the teams(same as in canon).

"_Why do you dislike the team you are on tempest"_ his answer was given in the form of a growl

"Because the Uchiha is a prick and the pink haired one is a banshee that trespassed on my property and I scared her" he spoked with venom until he stated the last part which made him chuckle as well as Swiftknife

"_Ah yes our sensors showed a trespassers on you home but decided after seeing who it was you could handle it"_ he chuckled which made the class shiver including Kiba which made the predator tilt his head _"Why is this one afraid of me or the rest of them for that matter"_ which caused naruto to sweatdrop at the statement

"Wellll brother Swifeknife lets see you are a six foot tall being with pasty yellow skin with black splotches and don't get me started on your face" he said pointing to the being "If you remember when we were on your home planet I scare everyone or pissed them off without my mask on" flailing his arms getting a giggle from Hinata "Imagine how many of these people would soil themselves if you took off your mask" motioning to the classroom

"_I do wonder about that maybe I should see how many would lose their bladders" _he replied as he reached for his mask making naruto flail his arms trying to stop it which he succeeded

"Oh no you don't you aren't going to satisfy your curiosity here get going" he said as he push the behemoth of a creature out the door and turned around to see everyone including Iruka gape at him "What?, don't tell me you want to see him un mask trust me it is not pretty" he sighed while moving back to his seat.

Iruka shrugged "Well anyways you can go for lunch but come back here to meet with your senseis here in an hour" with that the new genin left to have lunch. As Naruto got up he was approached by sasuke

"Fight Me" hee stated in a demanding tone which received a sigh

"Uchiha you are starting to piss me off with that demanding tone you are giving me" naruto replied looking the raven haired bastard in the eye "You know as well as I do I can kill you with out thinking twice and don't think that the high council can do anything to me since I am the son of the fourth hokage then I am immune beside I have more dirt on them thanks to my clans spy probes here in Konoha" he finished with a smirk and then took off with hinata and kiba to have lunch which was ramen.

"I tell you you are lucky that you two are on the same team" naruto stated before he tok a bite of his ramen

"I know Naruto-kun me and kiba both wish you were our third member" Hinata said with a sadden tone

"Don't worry Hinata I sure if we talk to the Hokage after meeting our senseis we can have the teams changed" Kiba piped in with a smiled which they nodded. Naruto looked at the clock

"Guess we should start heading back I am looking forward to see what my team had been doing" he said with a sigh "By my guess Sakura has been fawning over the prick who I personally think is gay" which earns a chuckle from kiba and hinata. Upon arriving they took their seats at the back of the class and waited until their senseis came to pick them up. After a while Naruto saw the door open and a familiar face came into view along with a man smoking a cirgarette standing behind her

"Kurenai-neechan nice to see you I take it you are Hinata and Kiba's sensei" receiving a nod "You have some talent here too bad you aren't my sensei as well" he said with a saddened tone with that Kiba and hinata left but not after Hinata gave him a passionate kiss

"Ramen stand after meeting our senseis" she whispered which got a nod in response while he just stared as she left swaying her hips making naruto stare more until a voice screeched out at him

"Stop staring at her butt you pervert" which came from an enraged sakura who was standing over him to which he stood up in her face and whispered in her ear

"You would do well to remember your place Sakura-san just cause I seem alone doesn't mean I am alone" with that the cackling of electricity came from behind her. Sakura turned around to meet the pasty yellow skin of one of Naruto clans men which cause the class to move to the other side of the room behind the predator. As her eyes slowly made their way up the behemoths body to his mask she felt more and more scared.

When her eyes lock on to the mask the predator raised his hands and pulled on the tubes connected to his mask then slowly grabbed his mask and slowly removed it for dramatic effect to which Naruto just rolled his eyes as he watched the display. Sakura eyes widened when she saw his faces but when he roared in her face she did three things at once she fainted pissed herself and crapped herself in one fell swoop. The predator started laughing while naruto held his nose and shook his head

"I told Swiftknife this would happen and let me guess he sent you to do it" he stated which got a nod from the predator "Ok place your mask back on and then go tell Swiftknife that his assumptions were correct, I swear I rubbed off too much on you guys" he chuckled then as soon as the predator was gone the door opened to show Kakashi Hayate who immediately went green in the face

"Ok what is that smell" he ask to which Naruto pointed to sakura unconscious form "well wake her up and meet me on the roof" and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto looked at sasuke with a smirk "That is your job teme" and walked out the door

A few minutes later on the roof of the academy a tired sasuke and a embarrassed sakura who immediately cleaned up after waking up came through the door to find Naruto and their sensei sitting waiting for them. When they sat down the jounin closed the book and looked each of his students over

"Okay lets get started why don't you first tell me your names, your likes, dislikes and goals" he stated

"Ano why don't you go first sensei to show us how it is done" sakura stated meekly

"alright my name is kakashi hayate I have no likes or dislikes and my goals I don't wish to tell" which made the genin sweatdrop

"_All we learned was his name"_ the all thought

"Ok pinky your first" the silver hair hentai said pointing to sakura

"My name is Sakura Haruno my likes are…" at this point she glances at Sasuke " my Dislikes are…" which she glared at Naruto who just smiled back "and my goal in life in to…" which she glances at Sasuke and squeals again.

"Now you blondy" pointing to naruto who was laid back

"My name is Naruto Namikaze" which made everyone's eyes widen "My likes are hunting for my targets my fiancée Hinata Hyuuga and preparing new trophies, my dilikes are trepassers arrogant pricks and traitors to the leaf village" he said with a scowl "Finally my goal is to become Hokage and show everyone I am not who they think I am" he finished looking over his shoulder at the monument with a sad look at the fourth head

"And lastly you emo" which earned a glare from Sasuke

"My name is sasuke Uchiha I don't like anything and dislike everything and my goal is to kill a certain man" which earned a sigh from the jounin and Naruto

'_great I have a bloodthirty hunter, a fangirl and an emo what luck'_the silver haired jounin thought

'_Pathetic Sasuke cant even see underneath your brothers words'_ Naruto thought mentally shaking his head. He knew his brother wanted him to look for love instead of hate since even he knew loving someone and protecting them was stronger then hating ever could.

"Well tomorrow meet me at training ground seven for your true genin test" which got a wide eyed look from two of the three genin

"I thought so one shows the potential while the second shows whether you deserve it or not" which got a smiling nod from the jounin.

"you are correct there naruto" which got a smirk from the blond "well meet me there tomorrow at eight in the morning and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up" with that he left in a swirl of leaves

"Well with his record of today I would probably eat breakfast and not show up until 10" Naruto stated dryly "If you guys will excuse me I have a meeting with the council since I kill a daimyo son and threaten haruno over there, her mom is probably trying to have me exiled or executed" he snorted with that he got up and jumped over the edge leaving two wide eyed genin

(Council chamber)

The chamber was a buzz with arguments half coming from those who supported Naruto and those who wanted him dead. They were broken out of there yelling when the doors to the chamber opened wide to reveal naruto with his hunting armor on under his black trench coat and his new mask which the Sandaime had designed for him personally. Unlike his other normal one this mask resembled the face of a fox, which Sarutobi thought it was fitting since he was cunning and a trickster at heart, just like a fox. The silence was broken by the pink haired banshee's mother who pointed and yelled

"See he even mocks us by wearing the mask of a fox" which got a replied of killing intent from most of the council and the hokage

"Haruno-san I personally designed that mask and had his clan create it since he is a cunning trickster when he pranked people" which earn chuckles from the group

"yes I remember when he put itching powder in all the ANBU uniforms even itachis" Tsume stated inbetween laughs "Imagine seeing every ANBU chasing naruto but cant catch him cause they always had to stop just to itch themselves" which made everyone one smile

"Yea I remember that one but I hated the punishment I had to do washing all their smelly uniforms for three month ugh" naruto stated holding his nose earning a round of laughs for half and scowls from the other until Danzo broke them out of their musing

"Uzumaki Naruto you are here cause you made threats against two civilian of our village who are now Kunochi and furthermore…" was all he got out until he was cut off by the said blonde

"And nothing those two have the audacity to sneak on to my property and you are probably trying to have me apologize when it should be them who apologize" Nartuo spat out with malice "So far Ino has given her apology which I heartily accepted and I too apologized but only after she did first" He said earning a nod from Inochi

"What about my angel that you threaten as well when will she be apologized to" mrs haruno spat out angrily

"Only when she apologizes for trespassing" naruto replied calmly

"Never demon" which made Naruto shrug

"Fine then you wont get an apology out of me" he replied "Oh and Danzo I know you would love to get your hands on my armor for you ROOT anbu but sorry no chance in the nine levels of hell are you going to get it" which caused the said man to scowl

"Then I will have to take it Demon" with that he snapped his fingers but nothing happened then he heard naruto laughing

"If you think your ROOT Anbu are going to help you then you are mistaken as they are currently shall we say tied up" he smirked

(ROOT Headquaters)

One of the ROOT with a hawk mask on scowled as he hung upsidedown with his comrades as Stone Heart looked on seated comfortablely on the table pushing one of his comrades away let him swing back to him only to push away again like a cat with a toy

(Council chambers)

"So you see you wont get what you so preciously want and I do believe the leader of my clan Scar face has something to say to you" the blonde stated as if on cue the said hunter made himself known along with 4 other one of which was swiftknife.

Sarutobi along with Hiashi stood up and bowed to the hunters out of respect who in return nodded showing their respect for the two men

"scarface I take it you have something important or you wouldn't have shown up personally" the aged hokage asked earning a nod

_'Yes it would seem that Danzo and his ROOT Anbu here are the main cause of tempest's horrible childhood" _the elder predator stated pointing to danzo _"As such I request that my clan be given his skull and that of his ROOT Anbu but only after we have hunted them" _Making Danzo sweat bullets and pale making the hokage smirk

"Well do you have any proof of this My friend" as if on que the predator held out a ball which floated in mid air as the side split and project a scene of Danzo ordering his troops to spread the word and henge as shopkeepers to beat naruto among other horrible thing. When the ball stopped playing the killing intent in the room was suffocating the other half of the council "Scarface your request is granted the ROOT division will be put in the forest of death along with Danzo" the aged hokage stated with venom lacing each word. Naruto smiled upon hearing this and turned to Scarface

"Elder I would like ask permission to personally hunt Danzo since he cause my suffering as a child" looking in to the elder predator's mask to which Scarface nod

_"Take this message we will be hunting to ROOT anbu tomorrow but no one is to go after the Leader that will the prey of Tempest"_ He spoke with the mic to all of the hunters hich received a roar of approval and chants of "get him tempest make him pay" among other chant. Danzo for once in his life was scared.


	7. Chapter 7 The Hunt

The sun was peeking over the horizon, word has spread quickly, after the council conviened for the night, about the Hunt of council member Danzo and his private army. Many of the civilians were shocked that the Hokage would allow the Demon to do something, some spoke in hushed whispers while other spoke out loudly in public about. Those that were in favor of Naruto were looking forward to seeing what the blond and his Clan could do. Danzo and his people were to be releases into the forest of death at sunrise, meanwhile at the Namikaze Compound Naruto was getting ready for his hunt along with the best hunters from the Yaujta which included Scar face, long spear and Swife knife. Hinata had been invited to watch the preparations as she would need to now this process and more when she was married to naruto.

The said blond was in front of her clad only in his pants while leaving his upper part of his body exposed which was giving her naughty thoughts of her honeymoon (bad hinata bad) slowly he was going over the equipment in front of him and adding it to his armor. He turned with a smile to hinata

"Well I am finished I think I have everything to make Danzo pay and this" he stated holding up "is going to prolong it, it is a vial of Xenomorph blood which as I told you is pure acid" slowly he slipped it into his belt making sure that he did not spill it. With that he turned to his equipment and put on his shirt, much to hinata disappointment, and start to put his armor on when he was stopped by hinata who looked at him and slowly and sensually clipped it together all the while looing naruto in the eyes with love and lust

this is just a preview to show that i am working on this and the other chapter and my excuse is that i am in grad school and writing lots of essay so sorry about the late update folks


End file.
